Mientras permanescas aqui
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Voldemort y sus seguidores han comenzado a movilizarse. Luego de la marcha del trio de oro para buscar los Horcrux, Ginny y Luna se quedan en la Madriguera para cuidarla. ¿Que pasara entre ellas? Femslash GWxLL HIATUS INDEFINIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO: JUNTO AL VIEJO AUTO DE PAPÁ

- Oye Ginny… No podemos seguir juntos. Debemos dejar de vernos.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa enigmática y replico:

- Es por alguna razón noble y absurda ¿cierto?

- Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño. Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo.

Ginny miro los profundos ojos de aquel chico de cabello despeinado color azabache. En ese momento lo entendía a la perfección, todo.

- Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizo una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mí a través de ti.

- ¿Y si no me importara? – replico la pelirroja.

- A mí si me importa – repuso el chico - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?

Ginny observo el lago. Aunque no lo pareciera, no podía seguir viendo a aquel chico a la cara. Sencillamente, no podía.

- En realidad, nunca renuncie a ti. Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergue esperanzas… Hermione me aconsejo que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras presente, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuanto tú aparecías¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizás te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco.

Por un momento, el chico rió para sus adentros, recordando aquellos momentos en que, cuando mas pequeños, aquella chica se ruborizaba con solo su presencia y enmudecía por arte de magia, por culpa del amor.

- Es muy inteligente – repuso el chico y sonrió - ¡Ojala te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos… meses… años quizás...

Años. Repitió Ginny. Por un momento cerro los ojos y luego volvió a observar a aquel chico que tanto amaba.

- Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico – sentencio Ginny con una risita – Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizás por eso es que me gustas tanto.

Con aire compungido, el chico se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a Ginny y al sepulcro de Dumbledore, y empezó a alejarse silencioso por la orilla del lago. Ginny, por un momento quiso seguirlo, tomarlo por el brazo y decirle "Déjame ir contigo, no me importa que pueda sucederme, solo quiero luchar junto a ti, estar contigo", pero no. No lo hizo y siguió observando el sepulcro de Dumbledore…

…

Un par de solitarias lágrimas rodaron por el fino rostro de una chica.

- Años quizás… - susurro con su voz al viento.

Ginny, sentada en el capo de un viejo auto abandonado detrás de su casa, miraba como en el horizonte el sol se ocultaba cansado y majestuoso. El zar del cielo se iba a descansar para dar paso a su fiel amiga la luna. Ginny suspiro.

- ¿Piensas en él? – Escucho que alguien preguntaba tras suyo. Giro un poco su cabeza y miro asía atrás, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la observaban desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Si – respondió Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga y volviendo a mirar el atardecer.

Luna se le acerco y se recostó sobre el capo de aquel auto, junto a Ginny. La pelirroja la imito y se recostó a su lado. Las dos observaron por silenciosos minutos como el cielo pasaba de un anaranjado amarillento a un burdeo y luego a un violeta azulino.

- ¿Aun lo extrañas? – pregunto Luna mientras en su mente unía con líneas imaginarias las pocas estrellas que habían aparecido y formaba imágenes solo descifrables para ella.

Ginny observo a su amiga y luego volvió a observar el cielo. Suspiro.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque aun veo el reflejo de Harry en tus ojos – respondió Luna. Ginny se la quedo observando, y al sentir esto, Luna le sonrió. Luego agrego, como para cambiar el tema - ¿Este hermoso auto era de tu padre?

- Si – dijo Ginny agradecida porque Luna cambiara el tema, pero con la pregunta de su amiga aun rondándole por la mente – Es el mismo que, cuando tú y yo ingresamos a Hogwarts, Harry y Ron estrellaron contra el Sauce Boxeador.

- ¿Pero, creí que este auto se había quedado en el Bosque Prohibido – Luna hizo una pausa y pensó en un termino que describiera lo que quería decir, luego agrego –, que se había vuelto "salvaje"?

- Si, es verdad – rió Ginny, olvidándose por un momento de aquel chico de ojos verdes – pero hace poco Hagrid lo encontró, estaba así, no saben que es lo que sucedió pero, ahora es un auto común y corriente. Chatarra pura, amiga.

Luna soltó una risita y las dos observaron el cielo que ya estaba completamente oscuro y las estrellas brillaban con fulgor plateado y melancólico en el. La rubia se incorporo y comenzo a caminar asía la casa, el frió característico de la noche se hacia presente.

- Luna… - susurro Ginny aun mirando el cielo, llamando a su amiga – Me preguntaste si lo extrañaba…

Luna se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y, sin girarse y por sobre su hombro, observo a Ginny.

- Pues la respuesta es si – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Luna fugazmente, para luego bajarse del capo del auto y entrar a la casa dejando a su amiga ahí, aun mirando a aquel lugar del auto donde hace poco una chica le había respondido una de sus siempre incomodas preguntas. Luna suspiro. "…Pues la respuesta es si…" le había contestado Ginny. Observo sus zapatos y luego entro cabizbaja, cerro la puerta tras de si y susurro…

- Aun no ha llegado el día en que pueda confesarte lo que siento por ti, Ginny – y luego de esto, La pálida chica siguió a su compañera escaleras arriba en la Madriguera.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS: AL MEDIO DIA EN EL LAGO

La mañana estaba hermosa y la pequeña lechuza de Ron, Pig, ululaba a lo lejos feliz. Ginny abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue algo blanco que le tapaba la vista. Lentamente llevo su mano a su frente y sintió algo áspero, era papel. Lo despego de su cabeza y lo leyó "Me fui a dar un paseo, ya que todos se fueron a la ciudad te prepare yo el desayuno – Ginny sonrió, que amable era Luna, molestarse en prepararle el desayuno. La chica sonrió y siguió leyendo – y pues como parecía que no ibas a despertar en un largo rato, pues… te dejo esta nota para que no te asustes – firma – Luna."

Ginny se sentó en su cama y se estiro, bostezando. ¿Qué hora era? Las 10:30 de la mañana se respondió mirando su reloj negro de pulsera. Se levanto, aun en pijama, y bajo a desayunar. Que vacía y apacible se sentía su casa así, sin su madre gritando para que se levantaran, ni los alegatos somnolientos de sus hermanos, ni con las risas de su papá al ver a sus hijos con esa cara de "No he dormido nada. ¡Porque me despiertan!" Pero ahora, nada de eso se escuchaba por aquella gran casa, la Madriguera estaba abandonada. Todos sus habitantes, a excepción de Ginny, habían sido convocados por la Orden para luchar contra Voldemort.

- De seguro no me llamaron porque mi madre se opuso… - dijo la pelirroja pensando en voz alta mientras entraba en la cocina.

Sobre la larga mesa, en uno de los extremos mas alejados de la puerta, se encontraba un vaso de zumo de calabaza, una taza de te y en un plato tostadas con huevos. Huevos con forma de Fénix. Ginny sonrió y se sentó, y con algo de desanimo, comenzo a comer su desayuno.

Paso una hora y un portazo asusto a Ginny y la saco de sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que iban asía un chico de lentes, alto y con una bella sonrisa. Suspiro. A lo lejos escucho como una voz familiar la llamaba…

- ¡Ginny!

La aludida alzo la vista, que antes estaba fijada en una tostada a medio comer. Luna la observaba sonriente, con su característica alegría lleno el aire y logro que Ginny le sonriera.

- Gracias por el desayuno – dijo Ginny dando un pequeño mordisco a la tostada. Luna la observo y por un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero solo fueron segundos, ya que luego agrego otra vez sonriente.

- De nada, pero si no tienes hambre, no comas… no es tu obligación.

- Claro que me lo comeré – replico Ginny tomando un sorbo de zumo – lo hiciste tu aun sin tener que hacerlo. Pudiste haberte ido sin hacer nada y yo tendría que haberme hecho el desayuno. Pero no, gastaste tu valioso tiempo en hacerlo… así que lo comeré ¿Vale?

- Vale. Pero mi tiempo no es TAN valioso como tú piensas – Luna corrió la silla que estaba junto a Ginny y se sentó.

Ginny solo siguió comiendo mientras Luna la observaba.

Y así pasaron esos 45 minutos.

- ¿Adonde fuiste en la mañana? – pregunto Ginny a Luna.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa. Ginny estaba sentada en el columpio que colgaba desde el gran manzano y Luna había trepado aquel árbol para apropiarse de algunas manzanas de la parte más alta.

- Pues al lago – respondió Luna.

Ginny la miro algo confusa.

- ¿Qué lago? Aquí cerca no hay ningún lago – el tono de voz de Ginny era como diciendo "Luna, otra vez con tus alucinaciones y locuras"

- ¿No me crees? – Luna lo pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, y por eso enseguida agrego – Ginny, sube aquí.

- ¿Para que?

- Solo sube o acaso tienes miedo.

Para alguien que pertenece a Griffindor es una gran ofensa que otra persona le venga a decir que tiene miedo o que es una cobarde. Y Ginny, como fiel representante de Griffindor, no es una excepción a la regla. Ginny trepo el árbol y al llegar junto a Luna vio que esta le indicaba algo que estaba al este. La pelirroja se movió con sumo cuidado asía el extremo de una rama y observo detenidamente el horizonte… y a lo lejos, descubrió algo…

- ¡Un lago!

- ¡Exactamente! – Exclamo Luna feliz - ¿Quieres ir a ver?

…

- Ya hemos caminado por mas de tres horas ¿No te has parado a pensar que talvez deliré y tu fantaseaste nuevamente? – sugirió Ginny con desaliento, mientras junto a Luna avanzaba por en medio de un pequeño bosque.

- No, estoy segura… - hizo una pausa durante la que cruzo dificultosamente un gran arbusto y luego agrego – además, ya llegamos.

Ginny alzo la vista sorprendida luego de cruzar aquel arbusto. El sol se colaba por entre las finas ramas de abedules y olivos, el lago brillaba con aquella luz tan bellamente que de los ojos de Ginny, por primera vez en un tiempo, desapareció la tristeza. Y levitando en el aire se podían ver pequeñas hadas que cantaban al medio día.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Luna corriendo asía la orilla. Ginny la siguió sin hablar.

Luna comenzo a sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ginny.

- Pues que más… me saco esto para poder nadar.

- ¿Sabes nadar? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

- Se hacer cosas que ni te imaginas Ginny – respondió Luna con un tono de voz ¿sensual? Ginny sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se sonrojo. Aquella voz… la hizo sentir algo extraño. No podía explicarlo.

Luna termino de sacarse la ropa hasta quedar con su sostén y unos pantalones cortos, Ginny trataba de no mirarla. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Antes tambien la había visto ligera de ropa, pero ahora, verla así, le producía un nerviosismo extraño parecido al que sentía con… Harry.

Al pensar esto Ginny se sobresalto. Bruscamente se dio vuelta y con todo y ropa corrió asía el lago… Luna se dio vuelta al sentir un ruido y…

- ¡¿Ginny! – Exclamo al ver como la pelirroja saltaba sobre ella y se sumergía rápidamente en el agua - ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto extrañada

Pasaron algunos minutos y Ginny no salía a la superficie.

- ¿Ginny? ¡¿Ginny! – Luna la llamaba pero solo el silencio le respondía.

Pánico.

- ¡Maldición!

Luna se sumergió en las aguas del lago, desesperada por encontrar a Ginny. No la veía por ningún lado. Se daba vueltas en el agua tratando de avistar algo. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, pero eso no importaba. Ginny. Ginny. No podía dejar de pensar en una tragedia. Entonces el aire se le acabo. Luna subió a la superficie. Se acerco a la orilla y cayo en ella exhausta. Tosió.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Ginny! – Luna se acerco a la orilla tratando de verla desde ahí y para su alivio vio algo anaranjado que se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. Y ese algo saldría del agua en…

1…

2…

3…

El cuerpo de Ginny salio expulsado del agua junto con un cuerpo transparente que lo llevaba abrazado contra si. Era una Sirena de los Deseos Ocultos. No han sido vistas muchas veces por el hombre, y son difíciles de capturar en su ambiente natural, ya que su cuerpo esta compuesto en su totalidad por agua. Y al ser de agua se confunden con los mares o lagos en los que habitan. Adaptan la forma del deseo oculto de la persona a la cual están mas cerca. Luna la observo un momento con incredulidad ¿Ella, una simple bruja, esta presenciando algo como esto? ¿Ella, Luna Lovegood, esta viendo a un ser mágico que se creía extinto?

Luna salio de su trance y se acerco a Ginny que yacía en el suelo. La sirena la observaba con preocupación. Luna acerco su oído al pecho de Ginny, las palpitaciones de la pelirroja eran muy débiles casi inaudibles. Luna se levanto lentamente y por unos segundos observo a su amiga con verdadero terror en su cara. Un terror que hace mucho no experimentaba. El terror de perder a un ser querido. El mismo que sintió al perder a su madre, pero ahora… ella… no perdería a Ginny.

Luna puso sus dos manos, una sobre la otra, sobre el pecho de Ginny y presiono cinco veces… 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5… y luego, abrió la boca de Ginny y, con un ligero sonrojo, Luna le dio respiración boca a boca a su amiga. La sirena observo a Luna con detenimiento, aquella chica asía aquel serio procedimiento con tanto amor, con tanto cuidado, llegaba a conmover y a transmitir aquel amor que profesaba al ambiente.

Luna separo sus labios de los de Ginny y volvió a presionar el pecho de la pelirroja. Luego de unos segundos, Ginny reacciono y tosió escupiendo agua. Luna suspiro, no perdería a Ginny, y el terror que se había instalado en su corazón en esos momentos desapareció. Pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por otro inmediatamente…

- ¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunto Ginny.

Y en respuesta recibió una bofetada de parte de Luna.

Ginny llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda y se la sobo suavemente, le ardía. Miro a Luna, que con la cabeza gacha estaba comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Por qué...?

- ¡¿Qué pretendías! – Estallo Luna - ¡¿Qué pretendías lanzándote así al agua!

- Yo…

- ¡Casi mueres ahogada!

- Yo no quise…

- Si mueres yo… yo…

- Luna…

- ¡No podría soportar perderte Ginny!

Luna se lanzo a los brazos de Ginny y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Y lloro en los brazos de su amiga. Ginny se sonrojo, y no quiso evitarlo. Aquella situación, en cierto modo, le agradaba. Tener a Luna tan cerca. Acaricio los rubios cabellos de su amiga y suspiro.

- Perdóname, por favor.

- Ginny… - susurro Luna, pero la sonrisa de Ginny la hizo callar.

- Perdóname si te preocupe, no quise hacerlo de verdad – el color rojizo de las mejillas de la pelirroja, creí cada vez mas a medida que decía una a una esas palabras de arrepentimiento – No pensé que… que podría pasar lo que paso, no pensé – y Ginny estrecho el abrazo entre ella y Luna.

- No hay nada que perdonar Ginny, nada. Con que tú estés bien es suficiente.

La sirena, que las observaba, se volvió a sumergir en el lago. Era mejor dejarlas solas, pensó. Y así paso el medio día en el lago.

…

- Perdona por la bofetada – se disculpo Luna cuando, al atardecer, ella y Ginny estaban en la sala. Luna estaba sentada en el gran sofá y Ginny recostada sobre el, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia.

- No pasa nada, me la tenía merecida… pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- No sabia que pegaras tan fuerte Luna – dijo Ginny riendo. Luna, bromeando, le tapo la cara con un almohadón.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Luna sonriendo.

- Si, mi estomago esta gruñendo – contesto Ginny incorporándose y posando una mano sobre su estomago.

- Entonces preparare algo – dijo Luna.

La rubia iba a levantarse pero entonces Ginny la tomo de la mano, la chica se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga y entonces sintió el roce de los suaves labios de Ginny sobre su mejilla. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron sorprendidos. Ginny separo sus labios de aquella piel y observo a Luna. Esta aun no salía de su asombro.

- Gracias por salvarme. – Susurro Ginny y se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina, al estar de pie le extendió una mano a Luna – Ven, te ayudo con la comida.

- Claro – respondió Luna sonrojada y aun aturdida por aquel beso, tomo la mano de Ginny y se dejo guiar ligeramente asía la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TERCERO: UN DESEO OCULTO

Pasaban y pasaban los días. Era medio día y Ginny había salido a buscar unas fresas al bosque lejano. Mientras caminaba a paso lento por el césped marrón, la pelirroja pensaba o mejor dicho recordaba una sensación. Poso los dedos de su mano izquierda en sus labios.

Aquella calidez que envolvía aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué será? – Se preguntaba en vos alta – Nunca antes lo he sentido. Es algo parecido a lo que sentía con los besos de Harry, pero esto tiene algo más…

Llego junto a unos setos y de allí recogió algunas fresas que guardo en una canasta que hizo aparecer en el suelo.

…

Cof, cof.

- Estúpido resfriado – se lamentaba Luna mientras leía el Quisquilloso acostada en su cama, o la que en ese momento era su cama, porque en verdad era la cama de Ron y la pieza de Ron en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

La chica dejo de leer aquel artículo que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de dragón, supuestamente extinto, avistado en las afueras de Rumania. Observo aquellas paredes que la rodeaban, llenas de posters de equipos famosos de Quidditch y de dragones de diferentes partes del mundo. Guardados en el closet estaban las revistas de Ron, sus CD's y su ropa. Sus zapatos estaban junto a la cama y sus útiles, ingredientes sobrantes para posiciones y libros estaban desordenadamente guardados en su baúl, y algunos fuera de él. Toda aquella habitación pertenecía a una persona totalmente diferente a ella, que en este preciso momento podría estar luchando contra mortifagos y otros espeluznantes seres, o perdido en algún alejado lugar o tambien podría estar muerto.

La muerte.

De improviso, para Luna, todo se transformo a negro. Los cantos de los pájaros le parecieron melodías fúnebres y aquellas fotos de jugadores de Quidditch, felices levantando una copa o haciendo un tanto a favor de su equipo, se vieron lejanos a sus ojos. Y Luna se vio transportada a otro lugar del tiempo, en su imaginación, a una nevada llanura frente a un gran castillo…

Un cementerio frente a Hogwarts.

Una llanura blanca llena de cruces negras.

Personas vestidas de negro con mal aspecto físico: heridas o enfermas.

El viento fuerte.

Y un féretro.

Cargado por cuatro hombres vestidos de negro. Formales.

Uno de cabello oscuro azabache y de aspecto desordenado.

Otros dos de cabello color sangre que se confundía con aquella pura nevada.

Y el ultimo de cabello tambien rojizo, con marcas de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo.

Los cuatro caminaron seguidos por una pequeña procesión.

Una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado. Lloraba.

Una señora junto a su marido se lamentaban y consolaban mutuamente.

Una chica de cabello color chicle que trataba de ocultar su tristeza.

Amigos del difunto.

Y un sollozo…

"¿Por qué?... él no debía morir de aquella forma… Ron no debía morir…"

El viento helado.

El ataúd bajando a la tierra.

Dolor.

Frió.

Oscuridad.

…

- ¡Luna, ya volví! – Se escucho gritar a Ginny desde el primer piso.

Luna abrió los ojos y rápidamente paso sus dedos por uno de sus ojos. Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Y pensó.

- No… esto es solo otra cosa producto de mi imaginación – trato de convencerse y se olvido del tema. Suspiro cansada.

- ¡Luna, baja a merendar! – se escucho de nuevo la voz de Ginny.

Luna bajo lentamente las escaleras. Y al llegar al primer piso, desde el último descanso de la escalera, observo como Ginny la esperaba viendo la tele sentada en el suelo de la sala de estar, junto a ella había dos vasos de jugo y un plato con algunas galletas y fresas.

- ¿Esas son las fresas que recolectaste hoy? – pregunto Luna sentándose junto a su amiga.

- Si, pruébalas – le ofreció Ginny en respuesta.

Luna obedeció y tomo algunas. La primera se la llevo a la boca y cuando aplasto aquel blando cuerpo con su lengua contra el paladar y aquel extraño jugo toco su lengua, Luna no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de gusto.

Ginny puso en la radio el CD de Las Brujas de Salem mientras Luna le daba la espalda y se ponía a lanzar fresas al aire a ver si podía atajar con su boca algunas cuando cayeran.

Ginny rió, Luna no podía coger ninguna fresa en el aire.

Luna tomo la penúltima fresa que quedaba en el plato y la lanzo en el aire. La fresa empezó a caer asia atrás, muy atrás de Luna. Así que la rubia se inclinaba cada vez mas asía atrás para atajarla, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre las piernas de Ginny. La fresa no se sabe donde fue a parar.

Luna se ruborizo y observo a Ginny que la miraba divertida.

- Eres muy mala en esto – comento Ginny.

- No me molestes – refunfuño Luna.

- Mira aun queda una fresa – dijo Ginny alcanzando la ultima de aquellas delicias. La tomo entre sus dedos y la acerco a la boca de Luna – vamos, abre la boca.

El rubor de Luna paso a ser de un color rojo intenso.

Y la rubia comió de la mano de Ginny, titubeante.

Ginny sonrió y Luna cerró los ojos. Y las dos se quedaron escuchando las canciones de Las Brujas de Salem.

Luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Luna?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas ahora? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y de momento no supo que responder, pero luego dijo…

- Un beso.

- ¿De quien? – Ginny se sonrojo.

Luna se levanto para quedar a la altura de Ginny.

- Pues de alguien que me quiera.

Los ojos de las dos muchachas se encontraron. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. Los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron. Ginny comenzo a acercarse a Luna lentamente, y Luna hizo lo mismo por su parte con Ginny. Ahora las dos sentían la respiración de la otra. Ginny cerró los ojos. Luna los entrecerró. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de juntarse y…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUARTO: UN ABISMO SILENCIOSO

- No…

Ginny esquivo los labios de Luna y miro asía un lado avergonzada y confundida.

- Harry… - murmuro Luna en voz baja.

La rubia bajo la mirada.

- Luna, yo… - comenzo a excusarse Ginny, pero se vio interrumpida por un largo suspiro de su amiga.

- No te preocupes. Aquí… - otro suspiro – Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Y Luna se levanto pesadamente y se fue escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Ron. A su habitación. Ginny observo el vacío y lloro, no soportaba aquella confusión. No la soportaba, y le dolía, le dolía no poder ser la chica feliz que era antes. Y la noche cayó tristemente sobre la Madriguera.

_Ella tiene más de una razón,_

_para pedir perdón,_

_a mi corazón._

_Ella usa la culpa a su favor,_

_mucho mejor que Dios,_

_cero compasión,_

_como si nada._

Luna lloraba abrazada a su almohada, acostada sobre su cama. Aun podía sentir la respiración cercana de Ginny y ese temblor que le había producido. Su corazón aun se notaba acelerado y el nerviosismo de haberla tenido tan cerca prevalecía. Pero…

- Harry… ella aun no te olvida – repetía Luna entre sollozos – Aun no… pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ginny, tú… solo hace unos meses que te separaste de Harry y yo inmediatamente me pongo a creer que eso significa que lo olvidaste… que tonta eres Luna, que tonta.

Un sollozo. Luna se incorporo y se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama.

- Ginny solo he confundido tu cabeza. Yo debería rendirme y aceptar mi fracaso. Tú nunca olvidaras a Harry, nunca… solo espero… que algún día… puedas devolverme mi corazón…

Un corazón destrozado.

_Me robó la vida,_

_la dejó escondida,_

_me quitó el aliento,_

_aún así no me pidió perdón,_

_no me pidió perdón._

Pig comenzo a ulular con el alba. Las dos muchachas abrieron los ojos lentamente. Esa mañana les pareció más fría y desoladora. Luna bajo por un vaso de jugo. Cada paso que daba parecía como si le quitara la vida. Un dolor punzante en el pecho se le anidaba cada vez mas adentro. Era insoportable. Abrió el refrigerador, saco el jarrón de jugo y se sirvió de aquel néctar agrio. Ayer le parecía dulce aquel anaranjado zumo, pero hoy estaba amargo. Salio arrastrando sus pantuflas por el suelo de la cocina, sus ojos iban fijos en sus pies, y le parecía un milagro que hasta este momento no hubiera chocado con alguna cosa.

- Hola – la saludo una dulce voz.

El vaso con jugo resbalo de su mano y cayo al suelo produciendo un estruendoso ruido al quebrarse en mil pedazos.

- Hola – saludo Luna levantando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny.

Un silencio incomodo las rodeo.

- Lo siento por el vaso – se disculpo Luna.

- No te preocupes – contesto la pelirroja y apunto el vaso con su varita - ¡Reparo!

Las piezas del vaso, desparramadas por el suelo, se volvieron a unir y el jugo que había manchado la alfombra desapareció y volvió a estar en el vaso.

Ginny levanto el ya reparado vaso con jugo y se lo alcanzo a Luna. Luna al principio dudo de tomarlo, pero luego al tratar de hacerlo sus dedos rozaron los de Ginny y a las dos, aquel roce, les produjo una electricidad dolorosa que las hizo separarse algo asustadas. Se observaron durante unos segundos y luego Ginny dejo apresuradamente el vaso junto al teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, Luna tomo el vaso y fue a sentarse a la pequeña escalera de la puerta delantera de la casa.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, Ginny pensaba…

Pensaba en Harry, en lo que sentía por el y en el dolor que le producía el no tenerlo cerca, pero tambien pensaba en el dolor aun mayor que le producía la distancia repentina que la separaba de Luna.

- ¿Porque…? - susurro Ginny antes de beber un poco de agua desde un vaso que tenia frente a si.

Una distancia inmensa.

Luna…

Luna ni siquiera quería pensar, no le atraía la idea de llenarse la cabeza de problemas. Pero aun sin quererlo, solo pensaba en lo, talvez, enojada que debería estar Ginny con ella y en lo triste, tambien, que debía sentirse.

- No quiero ser la causa de tu tristeza Ginny, no quiero – se lamentaba Luna en silencio.

Y bebió un poco de aquel jugo, y en su boca un sabor desagradable se formo.

_Embrujó mis ganas,_

_más de una mañana,_

_me quitó el aliento,_

_y aún así no me pidió perdón._

Ginny levanto la vista y observo por una ventana asía afuera. Luna seguí sentada en la escalera mirando un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué estará pasando por tu cabeza Luna? – se pregunto Ginny sin energía.

…

- ¿Qué estará pasando por tu mente Ginny? – se pregunto Luna suspirando.

La rubia miro asía la cocina por una ventana y vio a Ginny sentada frente a la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, talvez dormida.

Luna suspiro. Y se sintió vacía. Esta distancia que las separaba era como un gran abismo silencioso.

_Me dices que es muy tarde, _

_me dices que es mejor,_

_parece que no sabes,_

_lo que nos guarda el dolor._

_Mejor que no me hables,_

_no me hables de sufrir,_

_el tiempo es implacable,_

_si se trata de ti._

Luna observaba recostada en su cama el techo de su habitación. En sus sueños veía como su amistad con Ginny se derrumbaba y se transformaba en un castillo en ruinas. Olvidado. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente, su madre… una frase que le había dicho…

"Luna, lo bueno de los abismos es que… pueden crearse puentes para superarlos"

Y luego aquel pálido rostro le dirigía una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Madre… gracias – dijo Luna al cielo y se levanto.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se paró atrás del sofá de la sala de estar.

- Ginny…

La pelirroja, que estaba sentada en el sofá, miro por sobre su hombro algo temerosa.

- ¿Qué sucede Luna? – pregunto.

- Necesito hablar contigo…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO QUINTO: EL FERETRO ROTO

- Luna yo…

- Lo se Ginny, yo tampoco se muy bien que decirte…

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Aquella vez… - Luna dudo un momento, pero luego prosiguió – ibas a besarme?

Ginny tosió asombrada e incomoda.

- Si quieres puedes no responder…

- La verdad es que… desee besarte en ese momento – musito Ginny sonrojándose y mirando asía otro lado.

- Vale, solo quería saberlo… de verdad, me alegro de que esa sea tu respuesta…

- ¿Por qué? – los hombros de la pelirroja se relajaron, Luna no parecía molesta ni mucho menos.

- Porque eso significa que lo que pasó no fue un sueño ni una alucinación mía…

Y Luna sonrió, y Ginny le devolvió el gesto.

- Ahora…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Me permites hacer algo, Ginny? – pregunto Luna hincándose frente a ella.

- Claro…

- Cierra los ojos y relájate… - pidió Luna.

Ginny obedeció, cerro los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, se hundió en el sofá. Luna la observo. Ginny, con el pelo suelto cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros, sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta, su boca entrecerrada y su blanco cuello al descubierto, producía una reacción en Luna que ni ella misa se lo imaginaba.

- Te ves tan linda – murmuro Luna para sus adentros.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Ginny con una nota de impaciencia y curiosidad en su interior.

- Ahora, olvídate del mundo…

- ¿Olvidarme del mundo?

- Si… olvídate de Harry, de mi y de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… haz como si estuvieras en medio de la nada…

Y Ginny así lo hizo, y dentro de su mente se veía a ella misma en medio de la negra nada. Sola.

Luna separo un poco sus labios, apoyo una mano en el sofá junto a la mano de Ginny. Un escalofrió de nerviosismo injustificado recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja. A lo lejos se sentía el murmullo de las hojas que eran llevadas por el viento. El sol de la tarde entraba por una ventana e iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Luna se fue levantando poco a poco mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Ginny. Sus labios, sus mejillas, su suave piel, su todo. Ginny no se movía y su respiración era pausada. Luna sintió como el aire que respiraba Ginny se mezclaba con el que respiraba ella. Ladeo la cabeza un poco y acerco sus labios a los de su amada. Sentía aquella calidez que rodeaba aquellos labios y Ginny sentía una paz increíble.

Entonces se sintieron secos golpes contra el vidrio de la ventana.

- Maldita sea… - dijo Luna mirando hacia la ventana y viendo como una lechuza estaba impaciente por entrar.

La rubia volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Ginny. Y entonces acerco sus labios a la oreja de su amada y soplo. Ginny rió, y Luna tambien con notorio desaliento.

Luna se irguió completamente.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo mientras abría la ventana donde se encontraba la lechuza y esta entraba volando a toda velocidad hacia el reloj que estaba en la sala de estar. Ese reloj que se refería al estado en el que se encontraban los miembros de la familia Weasley y que ahora tenia la mayoría de sus agujas puestas en la frase "Peligro de Muerte", menos dos: la de Ginny y… la de Ron.

La de Ron se había corrido, hace ya una semana, asía un lugar vació, sin ninguna frase. Y de allí no se había vuelto a mover.

Ginny observo la lechuza y le llamo la atención lo maltratada que se veía. Luna tomo la carta que la lechuza le extendía y la leyó mientras oía el crujido que hacia la lechuza al masticar la madera del reloj.

La carta cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede Luna?

- Ginny ven…

Ginny se levanto del sofá y se acerco lentamente a su amiga.

- Ha pasado al terrible – y Luna abrazo fuertemente a Ginny, esta se sorprendió y enseguida correspondió el abrazo de Luna lo más fuerte que pudo. No sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Luna nunca mentía con esas cosas.

…

Había huellas en la nieve. Trataban de esquivar todas las cruces de madera que habían enterradas en el suelo. Las lágrimas que caían por sus rostros eran frías y calidas a la vez.

- Lo siento de verdad…

Luna y Ginny llegaron frente a una tumba que aun no había sido acabada. Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver el féretro negro y solidó. Un señor estaba grabando un nombre en una cruz delgada, frágil y de madera de álamo.

El nombre era Ron Weasley.

- ¿Alguien además de nosotras ha venido? – pregunto Luna al señor. Este se giro y la miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – le preguntó el caballero a modo de respuesta.

- Una amiga del difunto – respondió Luna fría.

El caballero la miro con una mirada casi asesina. Pero se resigno…

- Si, vinieron unos tipos pelirrojos, unos señores, una señora que no podía parar de llorar, una chica castaña muy bonita, una que tenia cabellos color chicle… y…

- ¿Quién mas señor? – insistió Luna.

- El niño que sobrevivió, muchacha… Harry Potter.

- Gracias – dijo Luna y se volteo a ver a Ginny que observaba sin decir nada el ataúd donde se encontraba su hermano.

- Ginny, no te preocupes, se que Ron murió peleando por lo que creía y por el bien tuyo y de todo el mundo mágico…

- Pero…

- El es un héroe Ginny, un héroe que será recordado por todos nosotros con gran admiración, cariño y respeto.

- No se merecía morir de aquella forma, Luna… no merecía morir.

- Lo se, lo se… ahora todo estará bien.

Ginny oculto su rostro en el pecho de Luna y esta la abrazo reconfortantemente.

El señor clavo la cruz de madera en el suelo cubierto de nieve, desenterró su pala que estaba junto a la tumba y con ella golpeo fuertemente el ataúd. El féretro se rompió y se formo un pequeño hueco. Luna y Ginny miraron sorprendidas aquella acción.

- ¡¿Qué hace! – pregunto Ginny alarmada.

Aquel repugnante hombre la miro y le sonrió burlonamente…

- Le facilito el trabajo a los gusanos, señorita.

…

Era de noche en la Madriguera. Ginny y Luna se habían ido a dormir hace poco más de media hora, esta última no había podido entrar en la habitación de Ron así que se fue a la habitación de huéspedes.

Suaves golpes en la puerta.

- Ginny, ya sabes que puedes pasar, es tu casa – dijo Luna incorporándose en su cama.

Ginny entro en la habitación y se apoyo en la puerta suspirando luego de cerrarla tras de si.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?

- Luna… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

La chica rubia se sonrojo.

- Es que no puedo dormir sola…

- No te preocupes, no hay problema. Ven aquí – dijo Luna extendiéndole una mano a Ginny.

Ginny tomo la mano de Luna delicadamente. Luna quito el cubrecama para que Ginny se pudiera recostar junto a ella. Luego la volvió a poner sobre Ginny.

- No puedo creer que haya muerto – comento Ginny tristemente.

- Yo tampoco – suspiro lastimeramente Luna – pero… por ahora… quiero que duermas ¿vale?

- Si… - contesto Ginny y cerro los ojos e inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

Luna observaba a su amada embelesada. Acerco sus labios lentamente al rostro de Ginny y le beso en la mejilla. Luego la abrazo y tambien se durmió. Para las dos, esa fue la noche en que durmieron más placidamente. Y no pasaron frió gracias a que las dos podían sentir la cercanía y el calor de la otra.

Y una estrella nueva en el cielo brillo más que nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEXTO: SUSURROS EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA

Ginny abrió los ojos. Que bien se sentía así. Suspiro. Ron. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior se le vinieron a la mente como lluvia, rápidamente. Y le sentaron tan bien como un balde de agua fría en medio invierno. Sollozo, el corazón le dolía demasiado. La muerte de Ron era una carga inmensa para ella. Inmensa. Sintió como nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y pensó que esto seria así hasta que pudiera superarlo, eso significaba "En unos miles de años más" o sea nunca.

- Nunca podré soportar esto ¿Ron porque nos dejaste? – se pregunto Ginny.

- Porque había llegado su hora… - le respondió una voz algo apagada.

Ginny miro hacia un lado y se encontró con Luna. Al principio esto la sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no debería sorprenderle, ella misma anoche vino a pedirle a su amiga que si podía dormir con ella. Amiga. Esta palabra hacia que detonaran sentimientos extraños dentro de Ginny. No los entendía, pero los dejo pasar.

Y se sonrojo. Luna la abrazaba por la cintura y Ginny, al ver como aquella chica le sonreía, no pudo evitar sentir nervios. Pero no de esos nervios incómodos y molestos, sino de esos que te hacen sentir un calor interior inmenso y que te provocan pequeños temblores. Le gustaba. A Ginny le gustaba sentirse así, atrapada por Luna, cautiva por sus ojos. Le gustaba, de verdad que si.

- No llores por favor – pidió Luna incorporándose un poco, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soporto verte llorar… - Luna beso a Ginny en la mejilla y pasó sobre ella para bajar de la cama. Ginny se quedo allí, sobre el colchón, paralizada por unos segundos por aquel beso.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Ginny luego de salir de aquel extraño trance.

- Creo que… - murmuro Luna observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared Este – que es hora de que te cocine algo para que recuperes fuerzas.

- No digas eso… yo te ayudare.

- No, prefiero que te quedes acostada, yo subiré el desayuno – Luna se dirigio a la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, miro a Ginny por sobre su hombro y le volvió a sonreír, agregando – Además… hace mucho frió aun, prefiero que te quedes en la cama.

Y Luna siguió su camino escaleras abajo asía la cocina. Y Ginny la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

- ¿Qué me sucede? – se pregunto la pelirroja llevando una mano a su pecho y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Todo esto mientras observaba el nublado cielo a través de la ventana.

Amenazaba con llover.

…

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Luna a Ginny al ver como esta probaba su nueva invención, una receta que acaba de crear.

Panqueques verdes con sabor a chocolate de menta.

- Increíbles… al igual que todas las cosas que preparas tu – contesto la aludida con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Era verdad lo que decía, esos panqueques estaban deliciosos.

- Me alegro…

Luna dejó la bandeja con el jugo y los panqueques en la cómoda y se levanto para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ginny.

- Pensé en bajar y dejarte terminar de comer tranquila…

- No…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ven…

Ginny palpo el lugar en la cama junto a ella indicándole a Luna que se sentara allí.

- No quiero estar sola… quiero… - la pelirroja titubeo – quiero que estés a mi lado, Luna.

La chica de cabello rubio se sonrojo a más no poder con esas palabras. Ginny la observaba entre suplicante y tierna, su sonrisa era triste. Luna sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero se contuvo. Este no era el momento.

- Por favor Luna…

- Claro…

Luna se recostó junto a Ginny lentamente. Estaba nerviosa. Ginny la observo, dejo el panqueque que tenia en las manos a un lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Luna. Luna se sonrojo mucho más de lo que creía posible.

- Luna, rodéame con tus brazos…

Luna no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- S-Si…

La rubia paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de Ginny y poso su mano en el hombro mas alejado de la chica. Luego la atrajo asía si despacio y con inseguridad. Su corazón latía deprisa, casi frenético.

Ginny acerco su oído al pecho de Luna. La respiración de esta se acelero.

- Luna puedo sentir tu corazón…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… es hermoso…

- Ginny yo… - ¡No, Luna! ¡No! No puedes decirle lo que sientes… No puedes.

Suspiro.

- Cuéntame algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Luna.

- Cualquier cosa – respondió Ginny acomodándose en el pecho de Luna y cerrando los ojos – Talvez… una historia…

- ¿Te parece un poema? – propuso Luna apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Ginny y acariciando el brazo de esta delicadamente.

- Claro… me encantaría oírlo Luna…

El cielo amenazaba con llover y así era. En segundos pequeñas gotas llenaron el ambiente. Humedeciendo el aire y formando una apacible tranquilidad y quietud. Paz.

_Se despertó a medianoche a mirar_

_si el reflejo del agua podía encontrar_

_aquella risa que un día mudó_

_y, por segunda piel, de soledad se vistió._

_Buscó respuesta en el aire,_

_mientras el mar le arropó._

_Pidió ayuda a su estrella,_

_que le abandonó,_

_pues olvidó llorar._

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_es sudar la angustia que te llena,_

_es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

_Cierra los ojos, abre el corazón,_

_y aprende a ver con los ojos del alma - ella oyó -_

_Le hablaba el viento, le hablaba una flor,_

_con la cadencia que tiene un susurro de amor._

_Deja salir los fantasmas_

_que amargan besos y dan,_

_a cambio de tus silencios,_

_acopio de ansiedad,_

_mutilada Paz._

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_es sudar la angustia que te llena,_

_es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_es sudar la angustia que te llena._

_¡Escucha, soy Gaia!_

_¡No castres tu rabia!_

_¡Que tu alma escupa el dolor!_

_Que llueva tristeza al llorar,_

_y que sacie la amargura su sed._

_Las lágrimas son el jabón_

_que limpia de penas tu piel._

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_es sudar la angustia que te llena,_

_es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz_.

…

- Es hermoso… - comento la pelirroja abriendo los ojos y observando a Luna.

- No como tu Ginny – acoto Luna.

Y nuevamente sus labios fueron atraídos como imanes. Lentamente las dos se acercaron cada vez mas a la otra, deseando que s ese contacto se realizara. Luna se perdió en los ojos de Ginny, al igual que Ginny en los de ella. Sus alientos se entrecruzaron y mezclaron formando uno nuevo. Luna rozo suavemente los labios de Ginny. Sentía como aquellos temblaban. Los aprisiono con los suyos. Ginny se dejo llevar, era una sensación increíble. Ser besada por Luna era… maravilloso. Luna no sabía si podría contener aquella emoción. Estaba besando a Ginny, la estaba besando. Las dos quisieron profundizar aquel beso, pero…

PAF… PAF… PAF…

Golpes desesperados en la puerta, separados uno de otro por un largo lapso de tiempo.

Luna y Ginny se separaron bruscamente y miraron asía la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Ginny se levanto y Luna tras ella y las dos bajaron asía el recibidor. Las dos se pararon con algo de temor delante de la puerta. Otro golpe. Ginny tomo el pomo de la puerta, quito el seguro y lo giro…

- Ten cuidado Ginny – le advirtió Luna.

- Si…

Ginny abrió la puerta y grito junto con Luna.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado cayó sobre ella haciéndola caer al piso.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Luna llevándose las dos manos a su boca sorprendida.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara magullada de Harry observándola con una mezcla de dolor y alegría.

- G-Ginn…ny… necesito tu ayuda…

Y los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

El viento azoto la puerta fuertemente.

Y la lluvia anterior se transformo en una tormenta.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SEPTIMO: RELATOS DE GUERRA

- Harry…

Ginny se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Harry, este no hablaba y de su cabeza y brazos caía una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunto la pelirroja olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Luna y de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de huéspedes. Ahora su mente estaba preocupada por Harry. Solo por él.

- Creo que si… - respondió el muchacho y de su boca comenzo a correr un hilo de sangre.

- Te llevare a una cama… - decidió Ginny y con Harry apoyado en su hombro comenzo a subir la escalera.

Luna los observo subirla. No sabia que decir, que hacer, que pensar o como actuar. Estaba confundida. Hace unos momentos estaba besando a Ginny, y de repente Harry apareció y… ¿Ahora que? Observo el exterior a trabes de la puerta abierta. Una tormenta había comenzado. Camino asía la puerta y luego salio afuera. La lluvia helada inmediatamente la golpeo. Su piel se helo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a estar bajo la lluvia. A decir verdad, le encantaba. Miro asía un lado y a sus pies vio la escoba de Harry… no estaba como en sus mejores tiempos, las pajitas de la cola estaban descuidadas, su mango desteñido y el nombre que se le atribuía, Saeta de Fuego, ya esta casi ilegible. La tomo entre sus manos y acaricio el mango, la escoba pareció revivir de repente. Luna dio media vuelta y entro a la Madriguera con la escoba al hombro. Y comenzo a subir asía la habitación de huéspedes.

…

- Harry ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Ginny curiosa al abrirle la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes al chico de ojos verdes.

Este no le contesto. Luna entro a la habitación y dejo la Saeta de fuego a un lado, apoyada en la pared. Harry se balanceo asía la cama, cojeaba. Entonces se apoyo en la cómoda y sin querer paso a llevar la bandeja con el desayuno que había preparado Luna. La bandeja cayo al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

- Lo siento… yo… - comenzo a disculparse Harry.

- No te preocupes, es solo simple comida, no tiene importancia – comento Ginny mientras ayudaba a recostarse en la cama a Harry.

Este hundió su cabeza en la almohada y suspiro. Un silencio los rodeo.

- Iré por unas vendas…

Ginny salio de la habitación sin siquiera fijarse en Luna, que apoyada en la pared se veía aturdida, y regreso tiempo después con alcohol y algunas vendas. La pelirroja se arrodillo frente al lecho de Harry y le saco la túnica con delicadeza. Mojó un algodón en alcohol y con el limpio las heridas de su amado.

- ¡Ahhh! – Gimió Harry tratando de detener a Ginny, las heridas le ardían furiosamente con el alcohol – Detente…

- Resiste el dolor, esto te ayudara… lo prometo…

- ¿Acaso no sabes ningún hechizo que pueda curarme sin dolor? – pregunto Harry cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes para sobrellevar el dolor.

- Aun soy una estudiante de quinto año, no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda sanar heridas de maldiciones…

Luna observaba aquella escena con tristeza. "Yo no debería estar aquí – pensó – ellos deben tener muchas cosas que decirse. Sobro." Y luego de esto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, lentamente.

- Por fin Ginny… - exclamo Harry al ver que la pelirroja ya no le aplicaría más de aquel líquido demoníaco.

- Ahora te pondré las vendas…

Harry se incorporo y dejo a Ginny hacer. Los dos no hablaban durante el proceso. Cada uno debía estar pensando en sus cosas. Por fin Ginny termino sus curaciones y recostó a Harry para luego arroparlo. Los dos jóvenes se observaron con una mezcla de alegría, amor y duda. Los dos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo. Ginny hablo primero.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto.

- Perdimos…

- ¡¿Qué!

- Voldemort…

- No lo creo…

- Voldemort nos ha vencido…

Callaron los dos por un momento. Harry miro asía la ventana y se vio reflejado en el cristal. La lluvia difuminaba un poco su imagen, pero se veía claramente que estaba llorando. Ginny bajo la mirada al piso. No podía creerlo. No quería admitir que era cierto.

- Pero… - susurro Harry algo perdido.

- ¿Pero que? – dijo Ginny sin levantar la mirada.

- No me rendiré, yo… vengare la muerte de Ron y… derrotare a Voldemort…

Ginny sonrió. Ese era el Harry que ella amaba. Ese era el muchacho que ella admiraba. El que nunca se rendía ante nada, ni ante nadie. Justo y valiente, como todo un Griffindor. Como todo un héroe.

- ¿Alguien ha muerto? – Ginny lo pregunto instintivamente. Ya se imaginaba lo peor. Si habían perdido y Voldemort había ganado… podía ser que, Harry… hubiera sido el único sobreviviente.

- Muchos de mis amigos han muerto Ginny…

- … me lo imagino…

- Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Fleur…

- ¿Fleur?

- Si, tú hermano esta devastado…

Ginny cayó, mientras Harry le nombraba a cada una de las personas que habían perecido en aquella batalla. Eran muchas, demasiadas a su parecer. Y a todas ellas, de algún modo, las había conocido. Y las extrañaría, esa era la verdad.

- ¿Qué sucedió en la batalla? – pregunto Ginny luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Muchas cosas Ginny…

- Cuéntame esas cosas…

- ¿Te gustan los relatos largos?

- Si… y se que este puede que lo sea…

- Tal vez…

"Lupin, el nuevo jefe de la Orden, nos había reunido a todos en Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Fleur, Bill, tus demás hermanos, tus padres, Aurores, nuevos y antiguos magos pertenecientes a la Orden, los profesores de Hogwarts fieles a Dumbledore, y bueno, muchas personas mas… Allí, reunidos todos alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, nos concentramos en lo que haríamos en las siguientes horas… atacar a Voldemort en su fortaleza. Sabíamos que ellos nos aventajaban, pero era ahora o nunca…"

"Montados en nuestras escobas, viajamos a Hogwarts. Allí pedimos ayuda a las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido, pero no todas quisieron ayudarnos. Aun así teníamos un gran ejército… Y así nos dirigimos a un lugar alejado de la civilización, sombrío. Allí se encontraba Voldemort esperándonos, en un castillo que antes había pertenecido a un Lord que practicaba el vampirismo y que estaba estrechamente relacionado con Salazar Slyitherin… Montado en mi escoba recibí el primer ataque, a solo dos kilómetros de distancia del castillo. Dementores y Heliopaths…"

- ¿Heliopaths? – pregunto Ginny, desconcertada. Nunca había escuchado de esa criatura.

- Si… Ellos son los Espíritus del Fuego… - contesto Harry con un suspiro.

"Los Heliopaths quemaban todo a su alrededor… y lanzaban llamaradas al aire sin importarles a quien hirieran. No distinguían entre enemigos y aliados, para ellos todos eran una amenaza para su amo… Los malditos le dieron a Lavender y a Neville, los dos cayeron y se perdieron entre las llamas… si no murieron quemados o por la caída… de seguro los Heliopaths se los comieron… no veo forma de que hayan sobrevivido… Comenzamos a pelear. Y pronto los derrotamos. Entonces, ya habíamos perdido a diez compañeros…"

"Llegamos al castillo y allí nos esperaban ogros, gigantes, dementotes, y cantidad de criaturas malignas que… era imposible saber cuantas eran… Comenzaron a atacarnos, luche en medio del humo que se había formado, de alguna forma aterrice y luego de eso me vi rodeado por extrañas criaturas desconocidas para mí… Las mate. Observe a mi alrededor, no vi a nadie. Avance solo hasta que penetre en el castillo. Allí ya habían algunos de mis compañeros peleando… y yo me les uní…"

"Fleur murió a los pies de Bill… y yo vi como moría. Tres mortifagos la elevaron por los aires, cinco metros por arriba del suelo. Uno de los mortifagos la torturaba con la maldición Cruciatus. Su túnica estaba cubierta de sangre y bajo sus pies se podían apreciar dos mortifagos muertos. La dejaron caer y cuando estaba por tocar el suelo uno de los mortifagos le lanzo una maldición Avada Kedavra que la lanzo contra un pilar de roca. El cadáver de Fleur se deslizo por el pilar y cayo al suelo, junto a Bill, este la observo e inmediatamente su corazón murió. Sus ojos se apagaron y comenzo a matar mortifagos con maldiciones imperdonables. Bullí disfrutaba verlos morir y los asía sufrir tanto como ellos había echo sufrir a Fleur… Luego de ver eso voltee… y me encontré cara a cara con Greyback… comencé a pelear con él… luego no supe nada mas… hasta que Hermione, luego de que yo matara a Greyback, me tomara por el brazo me gritara que debíamos retirarnos… No lo acepte, yo no me iría de allí hasta que peleara cara a cara con Voldemort… Hermione me apunto con su varita… pronuncio Desmaius… y después de eso escapamos todos del castillo… No habíamos podido ni siquiera, ver a Voldemort…"

- ¿Y como llegaste aquí? – pregunto Ginny.

- Escape…

"Me dijeron que no debía volver hasta que tuvieran un mejor plan de ataque… pero no obedecí, me escape de Grimmauld Place… subí a mi escoba y llegué aquí…"

- La próxima vez estoy segura que vencerás – comento la pelirroja dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a Harry.

- Si lo dices tu debe ser verdad…

- ¡Harry te he extrañado tanto! – exclamo Ginny saltando a los brazos de Harry que la abrazo contra si fuertemente.

- Yo igual Ginny, yo igual…

La tormenta amaino un poco. Ginny se separo de Harry y le beso en los labios. Sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo. Se había olvidado como era besar a Harry, era casi tan maravilloso como aquel beso que se dio con… Luna…

Ginny se separo de Harry rápidamente y se le quedo mirando. Harry la observo al atónito y confundido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry.

- Nada – mintió Ginny - creo que es mejor que descanses, ya es tarde, mañana hablaremos y me contaras mas.

- Si…

Harry se recostó y cerró los ojos. Se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Ginny lo observo y luego salio de la habitación. Camino hacia el cuarto de Ron donde supuso que estaría Luna.

- Luna… - llamo al abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con una habitación vacía.

Cerró la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Luna tampoco estaba allí. Ginny entro a la cocina, tampoco se encontraba Luna allí. Se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Luna. ¿Cómo se sentiría Luna? Debía hablar con ella, decirle que aquel beso fue una equivocación…

Una equivocación. ¿Había sido eso, un error?

Observo la lluvia a través de la ventana y vio unas luces. Eso la extraño. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y fijo su vista en las luces. Eran las del viejo auto de su padre. Y Luna estaba dentro tratando de echarlo a andar. Ginny observo más detenidamente y se fijo en que Luna estaba empapada y lloraba. Eso le golpeo el corazón duramente. Salio a la lluvia y se acerco al auto.

Observo a Luna. Estaba agarrada al manubrio, lo apretaba con furia, desesperación. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y de estos caían lágrimas a raudales. Sus labios tiritaban y su ropa empapada y helada se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Ginny golpeo la ventana para llamar la atención de Luna.

Luna la miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Luna ábreme ¿si? – le pido Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

No funciono.

- Vete… - susurro Luna apretando con más fuerza el manubrio. El desorden de sus emociones provoco que su magia se descontrolara, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y el seguro de las puertas se activó impidiendo que Ginny entrara.

- Por favor Luna, déjame entrar – pidió nuevamente Ginny alzando la voz, se comenzaba a desesperar ella. Tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla – por favor.

- ¡Vete! – grito Luna y sus emociones se desbordaron y libero toda su energía mágica haciendo que Ginny saliera expulsada por los aires asía atrás.

La pelirroja cayó metros más allá, sobre el barro.

- Luna…

- ¡Vete por favor! – volvió a gritar Luna y esta vez los faroles del auto explotaron y un vidrio delantero se trizo.

Ginny comenzo a llorar y entro a la Madriguera.

Ya no había nada que hablar.

Todo había quedado muy claro.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OCTAVO: ESCAPE

La lluvia se había disipado y el sol hacia brillar los vidrios aun húmedos de la madriguera. Se sentía el cantar de las aves y el ulular feliz de Pig. Por el pasto aun húmedo transitaban gnomos que buscaban alimento en el suelo.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Tenía hambre, quería comer o al menos beber algo, pero parecía demasiado tarde ya para eso y tambien quería hablar con Harry para que le contara más de su viaje; pero había solo una cosa que no quería hacer y esa cosa era: pensar. Aun así, involuntariamente, todos los sucesos de ayer se le vinieron a la mente.

El beso con Luna…

La llegada de Harry…

Pero no sabia que nombre ponerle a la actitud de Luna con ella en el auto. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? No lo comprendía, trataba, pero le faltaba alguna pieza clave para entender todo esto.

Ginny se vistió, una falda larga, una blusa sin mangas y se amarro un pañuelo al pelo en forma de cintillo. Su pelo color sangre le cayo libre sobre los hombros. Descalza salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Harry. Abrió la puerta y observo que el muchacho aun dormía, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, se veía mucho mejor que ayer. Tambien observo la bandeja del desayuno aun tirada en el suelo. Ginny apunto la bandeja con su varita, pronuncia unas palabras y la bandeja volvió a su lugar sobre la cómoda al igual que los panqueques y el vaso con jugo. Luego de eso cerro la puerta, pero no soltó la manilla y apoyo su frente en la madera. Suspiro. Giro su cabeza y observo la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

- Luna… - susurro con pesadez Ginny.

Soltó la manilla de la puerta de huéspedes y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron. Luna debería estar allí, talvez dormida, despierta o llorando. No se lo podía imaginar. Tomo la manilla y la giro lentamente. Ginny no se imaginaba lo que vio.

La cama de Ron estaba echa y Luna no se encontraba allí.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se dirigió al primer piso, bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Llego a la sala de estar y Luna tampoco se encontraba allí, entró en la cocina y sobre la mesa encontró dos desayunos listos sobre una bandeja. Dos vasos de zumo de calabaza, un plato con tostadas y unos huevos. Un desayuno simple. Ginny sabía que Luna lo había preparado, era su mano, pero no su estilo. Ya no eran tostadas con formas de criaturas, ni panqueques verdes, ni zumo que cambiaba de color. Aquel desayuno era muggle, sin nada especial.

- ¿Qué te hice Luna? – se preguntaba Ginny mientras subía el desayuno a la pieza de Harry.

…

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello rubio trataba de hacer andar un auto. Encerrada allí meditaba. Sus ojos estaban marcados por las lágrimas de la noche anterior.

- Maldición… ¿Por qué no te echas a andar? – pregunto Luna a la nada golpeando el manubrio y echándose asía atrás en el asiento.

La chica prendió la radio. La estación en la que se encontraba era muggle. Una canción romántica.

- Los muggles no tocan nada mal – comento Luna y se relajo escuchando la canción.

"_¿Y donde quedo ahora… esa hermosa ilusión… de regalarte a vos lo mejor de mi amor? A veces los sentimientos no se pueden manejar… y cuando nos atrapan no podemos escapar. Y es así… nuestro corazón sufre…"_

Luna se levanto bruscamente y apago la radio. No le gustaba esa canción. Suspiro y se volvió a recostar en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y pensó.

Sufrir.

Esa era la palabra.

Ella estaba sufriendo… por Ginny.

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué Ginny la había besado? ¿La estaba utilizando? ¿Se estaba desahogando en ella? No podía imaginárselo, la hacia sentir culpable el solo imaginárselo. Ginny usándola. No, ella no podía ser tan cruel.

- Ella no me usaría… no…

Suspiro prolongado.

Luna abrió los ojos, giro la llave, el auto se encendió… Nerviosismo. Puso el cambio en primera, apretó el acelerador y el auto avanzo lentamente. Luna sonrió, ya había pasado la parte más difícil.

…

- ¿Harry? – llamo Ginny entrando en la habitación.

Harry se volteo y le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Me has traído el desayuno a la cama? – pregunto divertido. Ginny dejo la bandeja a un lado, sobre la cómoda, y beso a Harry en la mejilla.

- Al parecer ya te has recuperado.

- Si, la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor – corroboro el muchacho estirándose.

Ginny suspiro. Harry se recostó en la cama. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Tenían tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, tantas respuestas talvez equivocadas. Querían contarse todo, pero a la vez nada. Les causaba emoción estar tan cerca, habían deseado por meses el poder estar juntos de nuevo, pero ahora… ahora que todo eso se veía realizado… los dos no hacían mas que quedarse en silencio, encerrados en su mente, en sus memorias.

Luego de un rato.

- Harry…

- ¿Si?

- Cuéntame como murió Ron…

Harry abrió los ojos y observo a Ginny, inseguro y sorprendido. La chica miraba el suelo con sus manos apoyadas nerviosamente sobre sus rodillas, mordía su labio inferior levemente y sus dedos se cruzaban unos con otros continuamente.

Silencio.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunto Harry luego de unos minutos.

- Si… quiero saberlo…

- Pues veras… Ron…

Y así se paso la mañana y el medio día. Entre lágrimas e historias.

…

Una risa de júbilo se escuchaba alrededor de toda la casa. Harry, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observaba divertido como Luna manejaba formando un círculo en torno a la Madriguera.

- ¡Esto es fantástico! – gritaba la chica de cuanto en cuanto y reía, feliz.

Talvez su felicidad se debía a que de su mente, por algunos momentos, había desaparecido la imagen de una bella chica pelirroja.

Luna detuvo el auto, abrió la puerta y se bajo de él. Observo el cielo anaranjado y sonrió. Necesitaba un buen zumo de calabaza.

…

Harry dejo de observar a Luna y se fue a recostar. ¿Qué pasaría entre esas dos? ¿Por qué estaban tan distanciadas? ¿Por su culpa? Harry rió, no podía ser culpa de él ese distanciamiento – pensó – seria ridículo. Y cerro los ojos para meditar, como lo hacia todos los días desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

…

Luna subió las escaleras asía el cuarto de Ron. Camino lentamente, la Madriguera estaba en completo silencio y por eso ella podía escuchar leves respiraciones. Las respiraciones de Harry y de Ginny. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de huéspedes, pudo sentir una respiración rápida. Harry debía estar soñando o algo parecido, pensó, y siguió su camino. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro rápidamente luego de pasar. Y tras de si sintió una respiración lenta, tranquila y pausada. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Su corazón comenzo a palpitar rápidamente y el nerviosismo se apodero de su alma. Se giro lentamente y observo su cama… sobre ella dormía Ginny.

Luna cruzo la habitación ágil como una gacela. Se paro junto a la pelirroja y la observo embelesada y triste, Ginny había llorado, se le notaba en su rostro. Luna se acerco mas a la chica, no podía evitarlo, algo dentro de ella la llevaba a hacerlo. Debía besarla, debía besar a Ginny otra vez, debía sentir nuevamente esos labios aprisionando los suyos. Se situó sobre Ginny, tratando de no tocarla en lo posible. No quería despertarla. Con sus dedos llevo un mechón de sus cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja. Luna sonrió, estaba tan cerca.

Prácticamente estaba sobre Ginny, sentía su aliento pausado y olía el aroma a de su cabello. Esto la hipnotizaba. Deseaba más que nada efectuar ese contacto. Acerco temerosa sus labios a los de la pelirroja.

- Ginny… - susurro Luna a milímetros de besarla.

Pero…

- ¡Depulso! – exclamo una voz.

Luna recibió hechizo en un costado y fue expulsada contra la pared para luego caer al suelo. Ginny se despertó asustada y vio como Harry apuntaba a Luna con su varita y esta estaba tirada en el suelo. Gritó.

- ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer! – pregunto gritando Harry. Sus ojos estaban confusos y furiosos a la vez.

- ¡Que pretendes…! – grito Luna levantándose, tomo su varita desde detrás de su oreja e iba a tacar a Harry, pero…

- ¡No! – grito Ginny y rápidamente se interpuso entre Harry y Luna, alzo su varita y exclamo - ¡Disparo de flechas!

Una flecha proveniente de la varita de Ginny rozó la mejilla de Luna. Un fino corte se asomo en aquella pálida piel y algunos cabellos rubios cayeron como plumas al suelo. Ginny y Harry no salían de su asombro frente a lo ocurrido. Ginny pudo haber matado a Luna con aquel Hechizo

- Luna yo… - quiso excusarse la pelirroja, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

- Ginny no trates de disculparte – dijo Harry – no sabes lo que trataba de hacerte…

- ¿Qué cosa Harry? – pregunto Ginny confundida.

Luna estaba nerviosa y miraba a Harry con odio y a Ginny con suplica.

- Ella iba a besarte – dijo Harry – Luna, la ibas a besar sabiendo que Ginny es mía y además de eso es mujer. Era asqueroso lo que ibas a hacerle.

De los ojos de Luna comenzaron a caer lágrimas, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía morir. Bajo la mirada y sintió como un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mejilla mezclándose con el agua de sus lagrimas.

Ginny la observo como preguntando ¿Es verdad eso, Luna, es verdad?

- Perdóname Ginny…

- Luna… no…

- ¡Acaso no comprendes! – Grito Luna y Ginny se calló – Yo podría soportar cualquier golpe por ti, un golpe de cualquier persona, aunque fuera demoledor lo soportaría… pero… uno tuyo, un golpe tuyo es mortal. Y ahora… me imagino que no querrás saber mucho de mi…

Luna miro asía atrás y tomo aquella flecha que había quedado enterrada en la pared.

- Con esto… – dijo mostrándole la flecha a Ginny – con esto me demuestras que no tengo que hacer nada aquí… nada. Me largo.

Y dicho esto Luna paso junto a Ginny y Harry y salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de si. En el silencio que se produjo se sentían los crujidos de las escaleras mientras Luna las bajaba.

- ¿Ginny estas bien? – pregunto Harry posando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y sacudiéndola levemente.

Ginny no respondió.

- Contéstame por favor.

- Déjame…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Déjame! – grito Ginny y salio corriendo asía las escaleras, tras Luna, azotando la puerta tras de si.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamo Harry, pero no recibió respuesta y se quedo solo sumido en aquella soledad.

…

- ¡Luna! – llamo Ginny, pero Luna no la escuchaba.

Bajo las escaleras y salio afuera. Luna se había subido al auto y lo estaba echando a andar. Ginny cruzo el jardín y comenzo a golpear la ventana del auto junto al asiento donde estaba Luna. Esta no parecía escucharle…

- Luna por favor detente… detente…

- ¡No!

- Por favor hablemos – suplico Ginny golpeando la ventana aun con mas fuerza.

- No hay nada que hablar Ginny. Tú quieres a Harry y punto. Esto no me concierne, aquí sobro y esa es la razón.

- Claro que no…

Silencio. Luna puso los cambios en primera. Observo a Ginny y susurro…

- Tu misma lo escuchaste, Harry dijo que eras de él. Me usaste, te desahogaste conmigo y yo lo entiendo así. Ahora debo irme.

- ¡¿Adonde vas!

- Lejos de aquí.

Y Luna piso el acelerador. Ginny retrocedió para que el auto no la arroyara.

- ¡Luna! – grito, pero el auto siguió su camino asía la ciudad y se perdió en el horizonte.

Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró.

Y así llegó la noche sobre la Madriguera.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NOVENO: HABLEMOS CON CALMA

La última vez que pisó aquella tierra, esta estaba cubierta por una capa de nieve. El viento golpeaba su cara y frente a ella había un campo de cruces. Bueno, aun estaban aquellas cruces. Pero a excepción de la nieve y el viento frió, lo que hacia diferente aquella vez del presente era… que aquella vez a su lado se encontraba una chica. Una chica de mirada triste y de labios algo pálidos, que lloraba la muerte de un ser querido. Una chica bella que en este momento debía sentir un gran odio. ¿Por quien? Por Luna Lovegood.

- Desde hace tiempo que no te he visto… - murmuro Luna mirando una cruz en la que se leía el nombre de una mujer – Madre…

El viento cambio de dirección. Luna sonrió complacida.

- Estas aquí…

La chica cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento acariciara su cara.

- Madre… ¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hable la última vez que vine?

El viento volvió a cambiar de dirección y algunas hojas de los árboles cayeron al suelo suavemente, flotando.

- Pues todo termino…

Y por un minuto todo se quedo en silencio. Y el viento aminoro su marcha, triste. Luna suspiro pesadamente y abrió lo ojos para observar con dulzura aquella tumba.

- Me hace tanta falta un abrazo tuyo…

Y el viento se volvió calido. Los cabellos de Luna se movían delicadamente y su abrigo se hacia asía atrás suavemente. Apretó los puños, quería llorar, esa era la verdad. Quería caer al suelo, llorar y quedarse ahí, hasta que otra tormenta de nieve viniera y la cubriera por completo, talvez así moriría antes de frío que de dolor.

- No entiendo porque quisiste que te enterraran aquí… - comento Luna dándole la espalda a la cruz y caminando asía un gran castillo, ahora abandonado – en Hogwarts… hasta el ultimo segundo fuiste impredecible ¿no, madre?

El viento volvió a la normalidad. Luna comenzo a alejarse de la infinidad de cruces que había en aquel lugar. El castillo cada vez estaba mas cerca, pero parecía que fuera hostil. Ni siquiera el susurro de los fantasmas se escuchaba. Luna miro asía un lado y observo una pequeña cabaña. La cabaña de Hagrid. Suspiro. Tambien estaba vacía, se lo imaginaba. Volvió a mirar al frente. Estaba sola, como esperaba estarlo.

Sola… o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

…

- Ginny…

- Harry, no deseo hablar con nadie.

- Pero…

- Con nadie.

Ginny se levanto del sofá y silenciosamente salio al jardín. Harry la observo salir, sentía que nada estaba bien. Talvez era su culpa, solo talvez. No lo quería creer. Él no podía tener la culpa, era Luna la culpable, no él. Camino desde la escalera asía el sofá y se recostó en el. Si, él no era el culpable, la culpable era Luna. Cerró los ojos y durmió. Necesitaba una siesta.

…

Ginny camino en silencio, rodeando la casa. Esquivaba a los gnomos mientras sentía que el pasto largo le hacia cosquillas en las piernas. Lentamente llego asía un cuarto de madera, apartado de la Madriguera. Abrió la puerta y de allí extrajo una vieja escoba, la mejor de todas las que se encontraban allí. Miro el cielo y suspiro. Debía hacer una pequeña visita. Monto en la escoba, dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevo, dirigiéndose a la ciudad o talvez más allá. Pronto se encontró volando por sobre las nubes, no podía ser vista por los muggles o tendría mas de un problema en cual pensar. Por su mente se pasaban recuerdos de diferentes días, diferentes momentos, diferentes situaciones, todo mezclado en una pelicula que pasaba frente a sus ojos sin parar. Diciéndole: "Mira cuantos errores has cometido ¿Acaso no puedes solucionarlos? Eres una tonta. Inepta" Y esa frase se repetía como un eco dentro de su cabeza. Suspiro con desgano. Tenia que solucionar esto pronto, debía encontrar a Luna, no le importaba que pensara Harry de esto… pero la verdad, no lo comprendía. No entendía porque Luna era tan importante en su vida. "Es solo una amiga, una amiga" se trataba de convencer Ginny, pero sentía que se estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Por qué Luna? ¿Qué me haces? No lo entiendo – dijo Ginny como si esto la ayudara, pero la hacia sentir aun mas mal.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente el mango de su escoba. Sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza… sentía muchas cosas que ni siquiera podían ser nombradas. Era inaguantable. De repente escucho un chillido. Alzo la vista y vio que se dirigía directo a una bandada de pájaros. Ginny grito, trato de espantarlos, su escoba se descontrolo y entonces… sintió como el aire le faltaba y como, lentamente, su cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo. No reacciono. Era como si estuviera en un sueño. El aire la rozaba fuertemente, el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad asombrosa. Podía ver que se encontraba en peligro, pero aun así… su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Cerró los ojos, apunto con su varita al suelo. Talvez esa era su única oportunidad.

- ¡Depulso! – exclamo Ginny a metros de chocar contra el suelo.

El hechizo funciono y esto detuvo su caída, la expulso con los aires y cayo unos metros más allá. El golpe no era nada comparado con el otro que iba sufrir. Ginny se levanto dificultosamente, le dolía una pierna. Observo a su alrededor, a lo lejos se veía la imagen difuminada de un castillo. Ginny sonrió, había llegado.

- ¡Accio escoba! – exclamo y de entre unos matorrales, su escoba salio disparada asía su mano. Ginny se la puso al hombro y comenzo a caminar asía el castillo. Estaba, en su segundo hogar.

…

Un suspiro.

Luna caminaba por entre los pasillos del segundo piso. Se dirigía a su sala común. Sus pasos resonaban en la piedra y se esparcían como eco. Que nostalgia sentía. De alguna forma estar allí, en el colegio, la devastada enormemente porque, aunque no lo quisiera, cada una de las cosas que veía le traía recuerdos que giraban alrededor de una sola persona. Ginny. ¿Acaso esto es a lo que se refieren los filósofos al decir que tu persona amada nunca te abandona a pesar de la distancia? ¿Este es el significado? ¿El no poder olvidarla, eso es? ¿Qué cada cosa, cada palabra, cada situación, su imagen, te ronda por la cabeza diciéndote que ahí esta, junto a ti, ese es el significado? ¿Qué la sensación que te produce al estar cerca de aquella persona se te clava en el corazón recordándote todas las veces que deseaste que ella te quisiera como tu lo haces? ¿Tenia que ser un significado que causara tanto dolor? Quería olvidarla, quería olvidar a Ginny para siempre. Deshacerse de ese dolor, de ese peso inhumano. Luna sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos y rápidamente las limpio de allí. No lloraría, no lo haría. Llego frente a una pared, a simple vista no tenia nada fuera de lo común, pero diciendo unas palabras en la pared se habría un pasadizo por el cual uno llegaba a una amplia sala. Un cuarto acogedor.

Luna camino por el pasadizo y se encontró con que todo estaba en su lugar. Los sillones y el sofá, la alfombra de piel de oso blanco, la chimenea que encendió con un simple hechizo y las mesas y el librero. Todo estaba como antes. Luna subió las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación. Entro en aquella pieza y tambien, todo estaba en su lugar. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la tragedia ya estuviera olvidada. Luna camino asía su cama, corrió los doseles, se recostó en ella y volvió a correr los doseles. Se sumió en la oscuridad.

Flash back +

- Luna...

- ¿Si?

- ¿De verdad puedo estar aquí?

- ¿La verdad? No, pero eso no importa.

- ¿Y si nos atrapan?

- No nos atraparan, despreocúpate.

Ginny estaba abrazada al delgado cuerpo de Luna. Estaban en la cama de esta última y por entre los doseles, una tenue luz de luna las iluminaba. Las frazadas las cubría casi por completo. Luna jugaba con los cabellos de Ginny. Una calidez agradable las rodeaba. Ginny cerró los ojos y se acomodo sobre el pecho de Luna. Su respiración se volvió lenta. Luna se sonrojo.

- Ginny… pero… ¿Por qué insististe en acostarte conmigo? – pregunto Luna en susurro, curiosa. Ginny no respondió, Luna soplo la oreja de su amiga para llamar su atención. La pelirroja rió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues… - comenzo Ginny.

- ¿Si?

- Me sentía sola.

- ¿Sola? – eso le extraño a Luna de sobremanera.

- Si, y se que es todo lo contrario. Que tengo a Hermione, a Ron, a Harry y a mi familia, pero ellos son diferentes, con ellos yo no soy yo misma. Me siento sola cuando estoy con ellos, ya que es como si ellos hablaron con otra persona, no conmigo. Pero contigo… es diferente.

Luna estaba tan roja, parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en sus mejillas. Observo a Ginny sorprendida y esta soltó una dulce risita. Luna sonrió.

- ¿Y porque soy diferente?

- Porque a ti no te importa como sea, no me mirarías diferente a como lo haces si un día yo llego con una barba de chivo y tres ojos en mi frente. Te comportarías igual conmigo aun así. Y por eso me gustas…

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Luna sobresaltada.

Pero Ginny ya se había quedado dormida. Luna no sabia en que pensar. Acomodo su cabeza en su almohada y cerro los ojos. Mañana seria otro día.

Fin Flash back +

- En ese momento ¿De que manera te gustaba Ginny?

Luna corrió un dosel y miro su reloj. Ya eran casi las once de la mañana. Se incorporo y toco la alfombra del suelo con sus pies. Esa sensación le traía tantos recuerdos. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda. Sonrió. Allí aun se encontraba aquel cofre. De madera barnizada y de apariencia simple. Lo abrió y de allí extrajo un reloj de bolsillo, dorado, de aquellos antiguos. Aquel reloj había pertenecido a su padre. Luna se quito su reloj de pulsera y lo tiro al suelo. Desde ahora ya no usaría más ese reloj. Abrió por la mitad aquel dorado tesoro y se encontró con una fotografía. Una foto que desde hace dos años se encuentra allí. En ella, en vivos colores, se encuentra retratada una chica de ojos alegres y pecas en su rostro. Luna esboza una sonrisa triste, y la Ginny de la fotografía tambien le sonríe.

Luna cierra el reloj bruscamente, se levanta y sale de la habitación. Aun sin desearlo, aun sin quererlo, no puede evitar pensar en Ginny. Los pasos de Luna se alejan por las escaleras y un sonido nos hace cuenta de que Luna ha salido de la sala común.

…

- Ron… no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a verte la primera vez…

Ginny estaba arrodillada frente a la tumba de su hermano. Acariciaba el suelo sobre la tumba como si estuviera acariciando el rostro de Ron. Estuvo unos minutos así, en silencio, hasta que se detuvo y al suelo cayo una única lagrima que reflejaba todo el dolor del atormentado corazón de Ginny. El terroso suelo absorbió la lágrima.

- Ron no se como decirte esto… se que no lo comprenderás, talvez no estés de acuerdo, pero… yo… - Ginny se detuvo un momento, se puso en pie, levanto la escoba que había dejado a un lado, dio media vuelta y tomo aire para darse fuerzas y decir lo que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo – Ron yo creo que… amo a Luna Lovegood. Pero ella me odia por lo que le hice. Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí entonces, confesandome contigo. Pues veras, necesitaba quitarme un poco de este peso de encima. Y sabiendo que tu estas enterado sobre esto, me siento mas tranquila. Ahora debo irme, volveré pronto a visitarte. Adiós.

Y Ginny comenzo a caminar asía el castillo arrastrando las cerdas de su escoba y sintiéndose mas ligera. A lo lejos, una oscura figura se desplaza por entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, rápida y sigilosamente, pareciera que su objetivo es Ginny, ya que desde que la pelirroja aterrizo bruscamente unos kilómetros atrás, la extraña figura la sigue desde las penumbras.

…

Luna guardo su reloj en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras bajaba las escaleras repasaba todos los momentos que había pasado en aquel castillo. La mitad de esos recuerdos estaban plagados de burlas. Y la otra mitad de recuerdos con Ginny. Suspiro y se sentó en el ultimo escalón antes de llagar al primer piso. Cerró los ojos y se relajo. Que silencioso era el castillo.

Nos supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí, sentada en silencio. Pero fue mucho.

- ¿Luna? – escucho que alguien decía, reconocía esa voz. La rubia abrió los ojos y de repente, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho.

Ginny la observaba desde la salida que miraba al bosque. La observaba con alegría y con algo de temor. Por la cabeza de las dos pasaba la misma pregunta ¿Qué hago ahora? Luna fue la primera en responderse. Se levanto con la mirada baja, le dio la espalda a Ginny y comenzo a subir las escaleras. Ginny dio un paso, la iba a seguir y detenerla, pero…

- ¡Luna, cuidado!

Luna alzo la vista sobresaltada y observo con temor lo que estaba frente a ella. Un hombre con una túnica negra la miraba sonriendo sádicamente, su cara estaba cubierta por la parte frontal de una calavera. Luna retrocedió rápidamente y se quedo frente a Ginny, quedando entre esta el mortifago. Luna iba a protege a Ginny como a de lugar.

El mortifago alzo su varita frente a el mientras bajaba lentamente la escalera, escalón por escalón, haciendo que el sonido sus pasos se esparcieran huecos por el vestíbulo. Luna saco su varita y apunto al mortifago, se notaba que las dos muchachas tenían miedo, la mano de Luna temblaba.

- Que insignificante – murmuro el mortifago y exclamo - ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un grito desgarrador.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DECIMO: LA AYUDA DE UN DESERTOR

- ¡No! – se escucho que gritaba alguien.

Luego solo se escucho el eco de un llanto esparcido por el pasillo.

_¿Fue bueno haber hecho lo que hice?_

_Si, estoy segura que fue lo correcto._

_En este momento de oscuridad…_

_Quisiera poder besar mis recuerdos._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que en mis recuerdos solo veo a Ginny…_

_Quisiera poder besarla._

_Pero ya todo acabo, mi cometido en la vida se cumplió…_

_Proteger a Ginny hasta la muerte._

_¿Fue bueno morir por ella? _

_Claro que si… siempre es bueno morir por una buena chica._

Y Luna sonríe para si, antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en el vacío.

Flash back+

- Mira a aquella chica.

- ¿Esa de pelo rubio?

- Si, es bastante extraña. Mira como lleva su varita: detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué se cree llevándola así? ¿Acaso no sabe que se ve ridícula?

- No lo creo porque, además, lleva unos aros de rabanitos.

- ¡¿Qué! No puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo, porque… que se puede esperar de la hija de un mago chiflado.

- ¿Chiflado?

- Si, es la hija del director del Quisquilloso.

- Ja ¡No puede ser! Pobre chica.

- Si…

- ¿Y tu sabes como se llama?

- Claro, su nombre es: Luna Lovegood.

- Mejor dicho, Lunática Lovegood.

Y se escucharon risas. Luna siempre las escuchaba tras ella. Cada paso que daba por los pasillos y rincones del colegio era sinónimo de burlas de los demás. Hablaban a sus espaldas. La creían loca, pero no lo era. Solo se comportaba… diferente. Luna suspiro mientras pensaba en eso, aquellas burlas al principio le causaban mucha tristeza, pero ahora era la indiferencia la que ocupaba su corazón. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamaran loca o Lunatica, y muchas veces llegaba a divertirse con esos comentarios. Pero aun si, aunque fuera indiferente, esas palabras insultantes le hacia darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

La soledad.

Llego frente a la puerta del salón de Transformaciones. Hoy le tocaba clase junto a los de Griffindor. Los alumnos aun estaban en receso así que seria la primera en llegar. Como siempre. Luna abrió la puerta, entro en el salón y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se dirigió al final del salón, en la esquina más oscura y alejada, y allí se sentó. Miro asía el escritorio vacío del profesor y se sintió patética y muerta.

Tan muerta como una sirena fuera del agua.

De repente escucho pasos, miro asía la puerta y vio como otra muchacha entraba en el salón. Una muchacha de cara triste. La recién llegada observo a Luna y luego bajo la mirada al piso. Luna la siguió observando. La chica camino asía el final del salón y se sentó solo a dos bancos de distancia de Luna. Comenzo a llorar.

- Oye…

La chica observo a Luna, que la miraba con algo de curiosidad y con tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la rubia sin dejar de mirar a aquella chica a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto la otra a modo de respuesta, su voz era muy baja y denotaba algo de timidez. Luna sonrió, le agradaba aquella chica.

- Porque en tus ojos esta aprisionada toda la tristeza del mundo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Luna.

- Ginny, Ginny Weasley. ¿Y tu?

- Luna Lovegood.

- Gusto en conocerte.

- Claro que no, el gusto es mió – y Luna sonrió. Ginny se sintió más tranquila y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se detuvieron. Luna se sintió feliz, aunque solo supiera el nombre de aquella chica, le alegraba que, por un momento, ella hubiera ayudado a amainar aquella pena que acosaba a Ginny. - ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por nada…

- Esta bien… algún día me lo dirás… - Ginny la observo curiosa cuando Luna pronuncio estas palabras. Luna solo se limito a observar el escritorio frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

- Solo lo se – contesto Luna y se levanto sin dejar de mirar aquel escritorio vacío. Ginny siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Aquella chica le hacia sentirse así, Luna la hacia sentirse nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Ginny miro al frente, cerró los ojos y comenzo a respirar entrecortadamente. Luna camino y se situó detrás de ella, Ginny sentía su presencia. Luna poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, esta se sonrojo, la extraña chica de cabellos rubios se agacho hasta posar su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ginny y susurro "No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para acompañarte, no te sientas sola porque yo estoy junto a ti" Ginny abrió los ojos y frente a si vio la mano de Luna, que sostenía un pequeño dulce de envoltorio dorado y que se lo estaba ofreciendo.

- Vamos, los dulces siempre ayudan cuado uno esta triste – Ginny observo de reojo la sonrisa de Luna, sus ojos eran calidos, muy calidos. Ginny soltó una risita y cogió el dulce. Luna se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, Ginny se sorprendió por esto.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Tienes animo de hacer Transformaciones y de que McGonagall nos diga "son un fraude, pónganle mas empeño"? – Luna la miraba algo seria - ¿Tienes animo Ginny? Porque yo no lo tengo, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

- Eh… - Ginny observo como Luna salía, por unos segundos no supo que hacer, pero luego de un momento reacciono, tomo su mochila y salio tras Luna. La rubia sonrió, ya no estaba sola.

Fin Flash back+

- ¡No! – Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo junto a Luna - ¡Maldito!

La figura de túnica negra corrió junto a la muchacha y se detuvo a pocos pasos del cuerpo de Luna. Ginny lo miraba extrañada pero no dejaba de apuntarle con su varita. La figura se arrodillo a su lado, subió lentamente su mano izquierda a su cabeza y se saco la capucha dejando ver unos lacios cabellos rubio platino. Ginny abrió los ojos y sus pupilas empequeñecieron por el impacto, y un grito no quiso salir de su garganta. ¿Acaso se estaría equivocando? ¿Seria él? La figura tomo el pulso de Luna, no hablaba. Ginny, sin dejar de apuntarle, se levanto bruscamente, la figura la observo y tambien se levanto. Era un poco más alta que la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la chica con un temblor en la voz.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, traidora a la sangre? Ya sabes quien soy, ya debes haberlo descubierto – contesto el mortifago dirigiendo su mirada a una ventana del pasillo.

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny esta vez.

El mortifago se saco cuidadosamente su mascara y la arrojo al suelo. La calavera se quebró produjendo un sonido hueco. Ginny no supo que hacer, su corazón dio un brinco brusco y su respiración se acelero. El chico estaba igual a como lo recordaba, rubio y de cabello lacio, ojos fríos y con un aura oscura y atormentada como nadie, pero esta vez no sonreía con arrogancia ni de ninguna otra manera. Malfoy no sonreía ni vivía, era un mortifago, estaba ya muerto. Era su destino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí maldito? – dijo Ginny.

Malfoy no contesto y le dio la espalda, arrojando tambien su varita al piso. Ginny no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿No lo sabes, acaso? Me lo ordenan, sigues tan tonta como siempre.

- No me llames tonta, mírate tu antes de hablar, arrojaste tu varita y ahora tu vida esta en mis manos… Yo no soy la tonta en esta historia.

- No hables sin pensar niña.

- Y tú no hables como si fueras la gran cosa.

- Cállate, baja tu varita y ven aquí.

- ¿Quién te crees tu para darme ordenes?

- ¡Solo hazlo! – grito Malfoy dándose vuelta bruscamente, sus ojos se brillaban con un fulgor verde, apunto a Ginny con su mano extendida y susurro unas palabras.

Y la varita de Ginny salio volando por los aires. Malfoy bajo la mano, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, los cerros pesadamente y se volvió a dar vuelta para tomar a Luna en brazos. Ginny no podía creerlo, Malfoy podía usar la magia sin necesidad de su varita. Ginny se volvió para buscar la suya, miraba hacia todos lados, pero no la encontraba.

- Si buscas tu varita ya no sigas, esta en mi bolsillo y solo te la entregare cuando sea adecuado – susurro el chico comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- ¡¿Porque haces todo esto! – pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba.

- Ya te lo dije, porque me lo ordenan.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi corazón.

- Eh… - murmuro Ginny sin entender, pero luego agrego - ¿Tu corazón te ordeno atacarnos?

- No, ese fue mi instinto.

Y Ginny callo y siguió al muchacho.

…

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Mal, pero si es fuerte vivirá – Ginny lo miro con angustia, Malfoy miraba a Luna sin expresión en su rostro. Ginny bajo la mirada, Malfoy había cambiado mucho, podría jurar que deseaba que alguien lo matase. No quería vivir – Ginny…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No te preocupes, ella mejorara y cuando eso pase tu y ella podrán estar juntas. Eso te lo puedo asegurar – Malfoy miro a Ginny y sonrió dulcemente. Ginny observo los grises ojos del chico sin saber que decir, sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada. Malfoy no deseaba su muerte, no deseaba matarlas. Ya no quería matar a nadie.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto la pelirroja. Malfoy suspiro y se dirigió asía una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

- Soy el pupilo de Snape, en otras palabras, su aprendiz y como tal soy un experto en Legeremancia.

Ginny miro a Luna por última vez, con una mirada que denotaba amor, preocupación y ternura, y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Se situó a su lado y junto a él observo el reflejo rojizo del atardecer en el lago.

- Has cambiado mucho, Malfoy – comento la chica cerrando los ojos y riendo.

- Tu tambien.

- ¿Por qué estas acá, en Hogwarts?

- Por mi misión, debo buscar algo en este castillo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No puedo decírtelo, pondría en peligro mi misión.

- Claro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. El sol surcaba lentamente el cielo y junto con el las flores comenzaban a ocultarse y las sombras se desplazaban por la tierra. Ginny suspiro y abrió los ojos, le encantaba aquella quietud y no podía imaginar que aquella tranquilidad y paz, la estuviera presenciando junto a Malfoy. Un chico que nunca le había agradado.

- Ginny ¿Por qué dudas tanto? – Pregunto Malfoy sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica cuando ella le miro sorprendida – Has dañado mucho a Luna ¿Te habías dado cuenta de eso? Por tus inseguridades ella ha pasado por un estado de profunda tristeza todo este tiempo, eso crea profundas heridas en las personas, Luna…

- Por favor no sigas – dijo Ginny, desde sus ojos habían comenzado a caer lagrimas – Ya sabia todo eso que me dices y de verdad, no me siento bien por ello…

- Me lo imagino – Malfoy cerro los ojos, se dio vuelta y se apoyo en el ventanal – Las traidoras a la sangre como tu son tan sentimentales.

- ¿Piensas que debería hacer lo mismo que tu?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Olvidar mis sentimientos ¿Eso quieres que haga? – Ginny observo fríamente a Malfoy, este le sostuvo la mirada – No haré una estupidez como esa.

- No me digas cosas que ya se.

Malfoy se levanto y comenzo a caminar asía la puerta de la enfermería.

- Sígueme.

- ¿Y Luna?

- Ella estará bien.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres asegurarte de lo que sientes o no?

Ginny miro a Luna, se sonrojo y siguió a Malfoy sin poder mirarlo por unos cuantos minutos a la cara.

…

- Aquí estamos.

Ginny entro tras de Malfoy a una sala vacía y fría, oscura, de grandes pilares esculpidos en estilo medieval. Caminaron unos minutos, pareciera que ese lugar nunca fuera a llegar a un final. Entonces Malfoy se detuvo frente a un espejo, con bordes de color dorado. Los dos se reflejaban sombriamente en el cristal. Ginny estaba confundida.

- ¿El espejo de Oesed? – pregunto Ginny. Malfoy la miro sorprendido.

- Veo que Harry no ha perdido tiempo, te ha informado de todas sus "aventuras".

- Si.

- Entonces me imagino que sabes para que sirve este espejo.

- No estoy muy segura, creo que era para ver lo que deseabas.

- "Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse" – pronuncio Malfoy dando unos pasos y acariciando las palabras grabadas en el marco superior del preciado espejo.

- ¿Qué quieren decir esas palabras?

- "No te muestro tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón"

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Malfoy alzo su mano frente a si igual como cuando, hace un par de horas, lo había echo para arrebatarle la varita a Ginny. Apunto al espejo y doblo bruscamente sus dedos. El cristal del espejo se puso acuoso y comenzo a despedir un extraño tipo de electricidad. Los ojos de Malfoy nuevamente se tiñeron de un fulgor verde, pero esta vez era un verde furioso. Ginny se asusto un poco, pero no retrocedió. El aire del lugar se torno denso. Finalmente Malfoy bajo su brazo, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado. El cristal del espejo ya no era solidó, sino que casi liquido.

- Listo. Ahora puedes entrar en el.

- ¡Entrar! – exclamo Ginny exaltada.

- Si, entrar. Allí veras con mas detalles tu deseo, tu deseo mas profundo y oculto a los demás. ¡Entra, no pierdas tiempo!

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

- No deberías, pero lo harás porque yo no deseo hacerte daño – Malfoy se alejo un poco de Ginny para darle espacio para que entrara al espejo – Eso ya deberías saberlo Weasley.

La pelirroja miro a Malfoy y luego al espejo. Su reflejo era igual al que se sostenía en el lago. Dio unos pasos y con inseguridad extendió su mano asía el cristal, con la punta de sus dedos toco la superficie; ondas resplandecientes surcaron el liquido. Ginny quito su mano por instinto, tenia miedo, esa era la verdad. Volvió a tocar el cristal acuoso con sus dedos, pero esta vez no los retiro, sino que siguió avanzando hasta que, poco a poco, su brazo y todo su cuerpo fueron atravesando el espejo. Cuando su rostro por fin iba a tocar el cristal, Ginny cerró los ojos y se sumió en la oscuridad de su interior. Sintiendo como se hundía en un mar oscuro y congelante.

- Ginny, recuerda esto, no te dejes llevar por lo que veas o no podrás… - pero la chica ya no escucho las voz de Malfoy, ahora estaba en otro mundo.

…

Flash back+

- Mira ¿No crees que es hermoso, Luna? – pregunto Ginny mientras jugaba con una pelusa de color morado que corría por entre sus brazos.

Luna reía mientras observaba como el Pigmy-puff se escondía entre los rojos cabellos de Ginny. Las dos estaban sentadas en el techo de la Madriguera, admiraban el cielo y las nubes, lo árboles y todo lo que las rodeaba, a las dos les parecía hermoso aquel paisaje, además de relajante.

- ¿Qué nombre le habías puesto, Ginny? – Pregunto Luna tomando al pequeño pompon morado y acostándolo sobre su hombro – Es adorable.

- Si, se llama Arnold.

- Un nombre perfecto – comento Luna mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se, creo que le viene de maravilla.

- Que bueno que alguien piense así.

- Eh… ¿Qué, porque?

- Es que Fred y George siempre se burlan de él, dicen que es un nombre muy ñoño.

- Todos los nombres son ñoños, solo depende de la persona que los oiga.

- Talvez.

Ginny y Luna se quedaron en silencio. Desde lo lejos, una pelusa volaba en su dirección, las dos la observaron mientras cruzaba entre ella para seguir su camina. Era una diminuta pelusa blanca, venida de cualquier parte del mundo. Arnold tambien la observo y, sorpresivamente, salto desde el hombro de Luna y comenzo a seguirla. Luna se sobresalto y trato de coger a Arnold, pero no pudo, la criatura era más rápida que ella.

- ¡Arnold, ven aquí! – lo llamo Ginny levantándose. Luna la imito.

Arnold no obedeció. Ginny comenzo a correr detrás de la criatura, Luna la siguió. Entonces llegaron al borde de la techumbre, las dos chicas creyeron que el pequeño pompon morado se detendría, pero no lo hizo sino que siguió bajando por la muralla de la casa; entusiasmado por la pelusa blanca que huía de él.

- ¡No, Arnold! – Ginny se arrodillo al borde del techo y observo como Arnold, con maestría, bajaba poco a poco los pisos de la Madriguera. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Luna?

- Creo que bajar tras él.

- Estas loca, si caemos desde aquí moriremos de seguro.

- Entonces usemos magia para raer a Arnold.

Ginny observo a Arnold, que ya se encontraba unos dos pisos mas abajo.

- No creo que podamos usar magia, ninguna de nosotras puede darle desde esta distancia.

- Es verdad, entonces deberá ser la primera opción.

- Si no se te ocurre algo mejor.

Ginny comenzo a bajar cuidadosamente por la pared de la Madriguera, tratando de apoyarse en salientes, maderas, cordeles o algo que sirviera de apoyo. Luna bajo tras de ella. Arnold se movía con agilidad por entre los pisos, pero entonces se detuvo en el quinto y espero a que la pelusa que perseguía se posara junto a él y de un salto la atrapo.

- Mira, que bueno, Arnold se detuvo – dijo Luna apuntando a la criatura. Ginny suspiro con alivio.

La pelirroja bajo rápidamente, sin tropezar a penas por el camino, y llego junto a Arnold en menos de diez minutos. Ginny se apoyo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba Arnold. Luna estaba sobre ella, pero entonces, la rubia piso mal una madera y resbalo.

- ¡Cuidado Ginny! – grito Luna tratando de advertir a su amiga. Pero ya era tarde, Ginny alzo la vista y solo vio como algo se le abalanzaba encima. Todo se volvió oscuro y sintieron como la ventana donde estaban se abría y las dos, junto con el Pigmy-puff, caían a la habitación.

Fue un duro golpe.

Luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Luna?

- ¿Ginny?

Las dos se observaron, en esa habitación asía frió pero aun así sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido. Las dos se miraban sorprendidas. Estaban tan cerca. Luna encima de Ginny. Las dos sentían el cuerpo de la otra, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Era uno de esos momentos en que los sentimientos opacan a la razón y en el que el tiempo se detiene por algunos segundos. Segundos eternos. La respiración acelerada de Luna se veía reflejada en el aire, por el vapor que salía desde sus labios en cada exhalación. Ginny no se movía, no quería moverse. Los ojos que observaba eran hermosos, profundamente atrayentes. ¿Qué era esto? Nuca le había sucedido algo así. Sintió una extraña fragancia, Luna tambien. Las dos giraron su cabeza lentamente asía un rincón a su lado. Allí, en una esquina, se encontraba Arnold, todo infladito y ¿de el venia el olor? Ginny y Luna se miraron aun con más sorpresa… "Los Pigmy-puffs sueltan al aire un agradable, pero extraño olor cuando están en presencia de un acto de amo" ¿Amor? Las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente. Luna cayo sentada y apoyo su espalda en la pared debajo de la ventana. Ginny se levanto y miro al cielo jadeando. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar a la otra, pero sabían que estaban sonrojadas por culpa de la otra. Luna fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿En que lugar de tu casa estamos?

Ginny observo a su alrededor, tratando de no mirar a Luna. Se encontró con una habitación oscura, fría, pero muy ordenada. El aire era algo pesado, ya que desde hace mucho que no entraba aire puro ahí. Ginny termino su recorrido por la habitación, se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer en ella. Era blanda y esta perfectamente echa. Olía a perfume de hombre. Ginny cerro los ojos, Luna se percato de la baja de animo de su amiga, Arnold tambien se dio cuenta. Los dos se recostaron junto a la pelirroja. Ginny suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Luna preocupada.

- Preguntaste de quien era esta pieza – respondió Ginny abriendo levemente sus ojos.

- Si… - Luna no entendía que pasaba, Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió un poco.

- Se que no entiendes Luna… - Ginny tomo aire para continuar – esta pieza era de i hermano, y lo sigue siendo.

Luna observo a su alrededor. Entonces por fin entendió.

- Percy… - susurro la rubia.

- Si…

Luna bajo la mirada. Otra vez lo había echo, había estropeado todo. Suspiro pesadamente.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… yo te recordé algo que te hace sentir mal ¿no?

Ginny miro a Luna y volvió a sonrojarse. Mejor dicho, se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Luna se percato de esto, Ginny se veía tan bonita con ese color rojo pálido sobre sus pecas. Tambien se sonrojo aun más. Las dos se miraron y las dos rieron. Aunque aun no sabían muy bien el porque, le hacia gracia el darse cuenta de que cada vez que estaban solas se sonrojaban. Luego de unos minutos la risa ceso.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te dolió que Percy le diera la espalda a tu familia?

Luna se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. ¡Estupida! Se dijo.

- Si, me dolió mucho.

Luna se sintió terrible. Ginny miraba el vació con sus ojos llorosos y sonreía falsamente. Luna no podía soportar verla así, no podía soportarlo. Se incorporo, Ginny se sobre salto, Luna tomo entre sus manos la mano izquierda de Ginny y se la llevo suavemente a su mejilla.

- ¿Luna? – pregunto Ginny sin comprender aquel gesto, aunque en su mente se agolpaban otras palabras "La piel de Luna es tan suave…" pensaba la pelirroja.

- Ginny prometamos ahora que nunca nos separaremos…

- ¿Eh? Luna…

- Promételo.

- Lo juro Luna, lo juro.

- Bien – Luna separo lentamente la mano de Ginny de su piel y se la acerco a la boca – y si rompes esa promesa te castigare – y la chica mordió suavemente el dedo índice de la pelirroja.

Las mejillas de la chica de cabellos rojos se encendieron. Y Luna se sintió feliz.

Fin Flash back+

…

Ginny abrió los ojos, estaba en la oscuridad total. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dentro del espejo? Entonces escucho unos pasos vacíos. Se le acercaban lentamente. Ginny retrocedió, pero ¿Qué haría? No sabia asía donde escapar ni que hacer. Estaba en un problema. Miro a su alredor. Los pasos se seguían acercando.

Entonces, frente a ella, se vislumbro la silueta de una mujer…

- ¿Por qué escapas de mi?

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ginny mirando a su alrededor asustada.

Desde detrás unos brazos aparecieron, unos cabellos largos se deslizaron por el aire. Ginny detuvo por un momento su respiración, unos pálidos y delgados brazos la rodearon por la cintura y un sutil aliento se acerco a su cuello. Ojos de zafiro y cabellos rubios. Ginny observo de reojo a la persona que la estaba abrazando. Luna la miraba de forma seductora.

¡Luna!

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? ¿Por qué me temes? – pregunto la chica de cabellos rubios estrechando aun mas aquel abrazo. Ginny se sonrojo, la cercanía con Luna era inmensa, sentía el cuerpo de su compañera pegado al de ella. Sufría por no poder darle un beso.

- No te temo ni quiero huir de ti – respondió Ginny con dificultad, esta situación le impedía hablar, el nerviosismo se lo impedía. Luna estaba muy cerca, demasiado para como tratar de resistir la tentación de hacerla suya.

- ¿Entonces, por que? – Luna puso una mirada de perrito sin dueño. Se veía tan tierna así, los límites de la razón de Ginny estaban llegando a su fin.

- Es que yo… - Ginny trataba de safarce de aquel abrazo, pero no podía.

- Ya se lo que quieres – dijo Luna sonriendo sensualmente, acercando su boca al oído de Ginny.

- ¿Lo que yo quiero? – pregunto esta algo confundida.

- Si – murmuro en respuesta Luna, mordiendo la oreja de Ginny delicadamente. La pelirroja soltó un pequeño gemido y se sonrojo aun más - ¿Talvez, una mirada? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso? O talvez quieras que ¿lleguemos más allá?

Luna soltó una risita burlona, pero no solto a Ginny. Esto le gustaba, y en cierto modo a Ginny tambien.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos, dejando sus inútiles intentos de safarce de aquel abrazo.

- ¿Q-Que..? – Luna se sorprendió con esto y aflojo un poco sus brazos, tanto como para que Ginny, de un tirón, pudiera liberarse. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir.

- Lo que oíste Luna – dijo Ginny luego de un rato – Pienso que solo juegas conmigo, tú no eres así.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... – dijo Luna bajando la mirada y luego levantándola de nuevo, solo que esta vez con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Comenzo a avanzar asía Ginny lentamente riendo para si. La pelirroja, titubeante, comenzo a retroceder mediante Luna avanzaba asía ella. Llego un momento en que ya no pudo seguir dando paso atrás, algo le impedía seguir, una muralla invisible. Luna rió y luego, muy rápidamente, acorralo a Ginny poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las separaban pocos centímetros de la nada. Ginny se asusto un poco.

- Luna… n-no…

- ¿Qué no que, Ginny? – pregunto la chica rubia, acercándose a su amiga con clara intención de besarla. Ginny no podía hacer nada, aquella sensación la cautivaba, aquella figura la hipnotizaba y seria difícil escapar de aquel encantamiento.

- No puedes… - la pelirroja no podía articular palabra.

- Claro que puedo – ratifico Luna y agrego para el final – y de seguro lo haré.

Ginny cerro sus ojos, ya no podía evitarlo ¡No quería evitarlo! Luna acerco sus labios a los de Ginny, la pelirroja sentía aquella presencia acercándose. Y cuando aquellos labios por fin iban a juntarse, Luna bajo un poco y beso suavemente el cuello de Ginny. La chica se sorprendió y abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos, porque todo aquello la obligaba a cerrarlo y disfrutar de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Mientras con sus labios acariciaba el blanco cuello de Ginny, Luna con otra mano comenzo a bajar un poco la blusa de Ginny, dejando descubierto su hombro. Luego lo beso. Ginny volvio a soltar un gemido. Luna se levanto y observo a Ginny con dulzura.

- Jejeje ¿Esto es lo que deseas Ginny? – pregunto Luna juguetona.

Ginny la miro algo ida. Ya no estaba razonando, no podía razonar.

- Si, te deseo Luna y mucho. Yo te amo.

- ¿Me amas? – un extraño brillo se manifestó en los ojos de la rubia.

- Si, te amo con toda mi alma Luna – respondió Ginny.

- Perfecto – comento la chica y beso a Ginny, quien la recibió gustosa.

…

- ¡¿Qué! – Malfoy se giro a ver el espejo, que había comenzado a destella con unos reflejos verde pálido - ¡Tonta, te dije que no te dejaras llevar!

Malfoy se acerco al espejo y comenzo a pasar sus manos por el cristal, que luego de que pasara Ginny al otro lado, el cristal se había solidificado. Malfoy, con su puño cerrado, golpeo el cristal furioso. Cerró los ojos y por unos segundos pensó. Luego retrocedió, alzo su mano y apunto con furia al espejo.

- ¡Traidora a la sangre, porque tienes que ser tan estupida! – grito el chico, una descarga de energía mágica recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta su mano y desde esta un haz de luz verde salio disparado asía el espejo.

Golpeo contra el, mientras los ojos de Malfoy se inundaban de magia oscura.

…

Luna abrió los ojos y se levanto sobresaltada. Grito. Un haz demoníaco de luz verde. Su hechizo repeledor. Un dolor frió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Vacio y oscuridad. Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! – llamo Luna, tenia que verla. Podía estar muerta - ¡Ginny!

Entonces sintió una extraña sensación. Una maldad inmensa que estaba en algún lugar del castillo.

- Debe ser aquel mortifago – dijo Luna, pensando en voz alta – Ginny…

La chica, impulsada por el temor de encontrar a Ginny muerta, se incorporo y trato de caminar, pero un dolor inmenso apareció en un costado de su cuerpo haciéndola caer. Maldita sea pensó Luna.

¡Maldita sea! – grito, levantándose milagrosamente. Una Luna furiosa comenzo a correr con dificultad asía el lugar de donde provenía aquel poder. Nada le impediría saber de Ginny, nada ni nadie.

…

- ¡Argh!

Malfoy bajo su brazo, que había quedado inutilizado por tanta magia utilizada, y observo el cristal el cual seguía tan sólido como una roca.

- ¡Maldición! – grito liberando su rabia. Alzo su mano nuevamente, lo volvería a intentar, ayudaría a Ginny. Iba a pronunciar las palabras mágicas en su mente cuando sintió un portazo tras de si. Dio media vuelta y observo a una chica gravemente lastimada que lo observaba con furia – Luna…

- Así que eras tú… ¡Malfoy! – exclamo Luna avanzando con rapidez asía el chico, a medida que daba pasos su furia iba creciendo. No veía a Ginny por ningún lado, esos significaba que ella… no quería imaginarlo.

- Luna, no es lo que imaginas – trato de hacerla entender el rubio, pero la chica no lo escuchaba.

- ¡Pagaras por esto, maldito mortifago! – Luna hizo aparecer su varita que se había perdido cuando había protegido a Ginny, el poder de su magia se iba incrementando a medida de que daba un paso más y se acercaba a Malfoy.

- ¡Aléjate!

- ¡NO! – Luna apunto a Malfoy con su varita y este comenzo a retorcerse dolorosamente mientras se elevaba por lo aires – ves esto, es la maldición imperdonable Crucio, junto con otro hechizo que no te permite atacarme. Estas indefenso Malfoy y quiero que sepas que no me importa hacerte cosas peores… porque te las mereces…

Unas finas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Luna.

- ¡Te las mereces por haber asesinado a Ginny!

Y la cara de Malfoy se lleno de terror.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO UNDÉCIMO:

- Harry…

- ¿Eh?

Un chico observaba la luna a través de una maltrecha ventana, el viento estaba tranquilo moviéndose por entre los árboles y las horas pasaban sin dejar huella. Estaba sentado, hipnotizado por aquella tranquilidad, pero por su cabeza pasaban imágenes cruentas de sangre, cadáveres y risas malvadas. No quería pensar en la muerte, pero desde hace mucho que era su compañero; la muerte lo seguía y lo seguiría hasta que cumpliera su destino. El moriría bajo su manto o haría a otro caer bajo el. No lo sabia, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso. No más.

- Harry ¿Puedo pasar? – alguien le preguntó desde la puerta.

- Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – respondió el chico sin mirar a su acompañante.

Una chica de cabello castaño se sentó junto a el. Su mirada era triste, pero trataba de disimularlo. Ahora los dos amigos sufrían, ahora los dos estaban iguales, ahora los dos habían perdido a alguien. Hermione suspiro y Harry se levanto para salir al balcón de su habitación. Hermione camino tras el y se sentó en la baranda del balcón.

- Ten cuidado, puedes caer – le aconsejo Harry con voz apagada.

- Gracias por tu preocupación – le respondió Hermione.

- No hay de que.

Hermione volvió a suspirar y sonrió. Su amigo nuevamente pasaba por una confusión amorosa, igual como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Eso le hacia sentirse nostálgica, y le traía recuerdos de antaño. Como cuando Harry le preguntaba cosas sobre el comportamiento de Cho o de Ginny, que no lograba entenderlo. Entonces lo miro con ternura. Harry todavía era un niño y llevaba la responsabilidad del futuro en sus hombros. Las vidas de muchas personas que él ni siquiera conocía dependían de él. Era mucho para un simple chico. Demasiado.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? – pregunto Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo el chico sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… Ginny.

- A veces eres "demasiado" inteligente, Hermione – dijo el chico, esta vez mirándola con una cara vacía – Demasiado perceptiva a mi parecer.

- Desde que llegaste no has dejado de observar el cielo ¿Qué esperas, Harry?

- Una escoba o una lechuza, no lo se con exactitud.

- ¿Y quien vendría montado en aquella escoba o de quien seria aquella lechuza?

- Hermione creo que lo sabes muy bien ¿o me equivoco?

Harry se sentó en el suelo junto a unas plantas de dulce aroma. El viento era calido y susurraba canciones al oído. Tanta tranquilidad le provocaba tristeza, porque le iba a doler bastante cuando aquella paz fuera quebrada por gritos de gente inocente. Gritos de muerte. Ya no quería luchar, ya no quería nada.

- Es por Ginny ¿no es así?

- Has acertado, como siempre – Harry le sonrió con un poco de felicidad en su rostro – Siempre has sido la mejor, Hermione, una chica muy inteligente.

- No es para tanto, es solo que… bueno, no importa.

Harry se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su amiga.

- Los dos hemos perdido a las personas que amamos.

- ¿Los dos? – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Si, los dos – afirmo Harry mirando los edificios vecinos por entre los fierros del balcón.

- ¿Qué pasó con Ginny? – pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Tu crees que hubiera venido a tu casa si Ginny estuviera conmigo? – dijo Harry como si con eso le aclarara las cosas a Hermione, y así fue.

Hermione rió y Harry la miro algo molesto.

- ¿No es gracioso, sabes?

- Es que eres todo un caso, debiste haberte dado cuenta hace mucho de lo que pasaba entre ellas – dijo Hermione con gracia – Tu nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrrededor, tonto.

- Pero Hermione, Ginny me amaba.

- Tu lo has dicho "te amaba". Tiempo pasado, adiós.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que…?

- Luna me lo confeso un día.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hace mucho Luna me confeso que amaba a Ginny… que la amaba con todo su ser.

Harry bajo la mirada. Así que Ginny le correspondía a Luna. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había perdido una batalla.

…

- ¡Maldita bájame! – grito Malfoy.

- ¡No!

- ¿Crees que me estas haciendo sufrir? – Dijo Malfoy con burla – Eres patética, tus hechizos son patéticos, maldita traidora a la sangre… ¡No sabes lo que haces!

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que dices! – grito Luna dejándolo caer desde una gran altura, azotando el cuerpo de Malfoy contra el suelo.

El chico se levanto con algo de dificultad, ese golpe si le había dolido. Se puso de pie, luego de algunos cabeceos, y levanto la mirada. Luna retrocedió unos pasos al sentirse atacada, atacada por aquella mirada sádica. Malfoy rió y alzo sus dos manos frente a él, la varita de Luna salio expulsada de su mano hacia una esquina alejada de la sala. Luna la siguió con la mirada y luego observo a Malfoy. Este susurro unas palabras…

- Maldita traidora a la sangre… Ahora me vas a escuchar…

Y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar.

…

- Lu… Luna…

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?

La chica rubia por un momento dejo de besar el cuello de Ginny para concentrarse en sus ojos que la observaban con… miedo. Ginny estaba nerviosa, la miraba insegura y con temor. Tenía pequeños temblores. Luna la observo y se alejo un poco.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Ginny! – grito Luna algo molesta.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? – pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

- Porque… - Luna observo a su alrededor, esquivando la mirada de Ginny – por nada.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – pregunto Ginny dejándose caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué porque lo hago? – pregunto Luna a modo de respuesta observando a Ginny fríamente, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

- Si, tú no eres así.

- ¿Y como soy Ginny? ¿Me lo puedes decir? – pregunto Luna nuevamente, arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja que la observo con lo ojos llorosos - ¿Me conoces tanto como para decirme que no me comporto como verdaderamente soy?

- Yo…

- Lo ves, no me conoces, como esperas que te ame.

- ¿Me amas?

- Es lo que quieres ¿no?

- ¿Pero es lo que tu quieres Luna?

- Haré lo que tú quieras Ginny…

Luna fue gateando hacia Ginny y se recostó sobre su regazo. Ginny se relajo un poco ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Aun estaba dentro de aquel espejo? ¿Por qué Luna se comportaba así? Aunque… ¿Qué tenia de extraño? Ella se podía comportar como quería, pero… era tan diferente, de algún modo… no era Luna.

No era Luna…

Las palabras de Malfoy se le vinieron a la mente, "No te dejes llevar por lo que veas…"

…

Luna abrió los ojos dificultosamente, se sorprendió al notar que no estaba muerta. Al sentir aquel hechizo golpeando su cuerpo, creyó que todo había terminado, todo… Trato de moverse, pero no pudo, trato de mover un brazo o alguna de sus piernas, pero algo se lo impedía. Observo su muñeca izquierda, una cuerda que desprendía una tenue luz blanquecina la estaba aprisionando contra el muro; lo mismo ocurría con sus otras tres extremidades. Dirigió su mirada al frente y allí lo vio, si ninguna sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, ni tampoco una expresión de superioridad. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, mirándola con ojos tristes cargados de… ¿culpa? Esto no podía ser, ella no podía sentir compasión por aquel muchacho, aquel que había asesinado a su amada…. No, no podía sentir compasión por él, pero aquella mirada ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Me escucharas ahora? – Pregunto Malfoy, la rubia no le contesto - ¿Crees que asesine a tu adorada pelirroja?

Esta vez Luna si contesto, algo mas tranquila.

- Si no fuiste tu ¿Quién? Eres un asesino, igual que tu padre y que toda tu familia.

- No lo negare, y quiero pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por asesinar a Ginny? Una simple disculpa no bastara para enmendar aquello.

- No, mi disculpa no tienen nada que ver con Ginny…

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi padre…

- No me nombres a tu padre…

- ¡El mato a tu padre y no se arrepiente de ello! Pero… yo se que…

Por un momento, la mente de Luna se fue hacia otro lugar, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de Malfoy y de Ginny, lejos de todo. Vago por sus recuerdos, no quería volver al pasado, pero era inevitable. Las palabras de Malfoy habían abierto un hueco en aquella penumbra de su corazón que pensaba que había quedado olvidada. Escondida bajo un escritorio de madera y oculta por el hechizo camaleónico que le había impuesto su padre, ella se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar aquellos gritos, aquellas voces, pero era inevitable, no podía ausentarse de ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué no nos das la información que queremos?

- Nunca lo haré, bastardos; además, no se de que me habláis.

- Sabemos de la existencia de aquella… ¿Cómo la llaman? Ah, claro "Orden del Fénix"

Sintió como su padre daba unos pasos hacia atrás y tomaba su varita, que estaba sobre el escritorio. Luna cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento de protección. El valor se agolpaba en su corazón, quería ayudar a su padre. Pero su padre le había ordenado todo lo contrario… "Si ocurre cualquier cosa en la que tu vida pueda estar en juego, escóndete bajo este escritorio y no salgas, por ningún motivo"

- Que nombre más ridículo, muy de Dumby ¿no creen?

Los mortifagos que estaban alrededor rieron con desprecio.

- No se burlen de Dumbledore, el es un gran mago, el mejor ¡Mucho mejor de aquel al que ustedes llaman señor!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – en la voz del mortifago se escuchaba un claro tono de molestia.

- Que su señor no es nada comparado con Dumbledore.

- Retráctate o si no…

- ¿O si no que?

- Lo sabes muy bien.

- Pues no lo haré, no me retractare.

- Tonto traidor a la sangre.

Y en el cristal de la ventana se reflejo un claro rayo de luz verde y luego como un cadáver caía al suelo, Luna vio como su padre se desplomaba inerte frente a ella. Las negras figuras desaparecieron del lugar en una nube de humo gris. Entonces la chica sintió como si un agua fría le bajara lentamente por el cuerpo. Observo aquel cadáver que reposaba en el suelo alfombrado de aquella oscura oficina y no pudo moverse, no grito ni pidió ayuda; solo abrazo sus piernas y se refugio en su soledad, no quiso llorar, ahora estaba sola. Se sentía completamente abandonada.

- Cállate…

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora es un hecho sin importancia…

- ¿Sin importancia?

- ¡Si! ¡Sin importancia! ¡Ahora suéltame! – Luna trato de safarse de aquellas cuerdas, pero estas apretaron aun mas fuerte sus muñecas y tobillos, la lastimaban, le dolía, pero no quería admitirlo, no ante el asesino de Ginny.

- Te soltare… pero antes de eso quiero que entiendas una cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo no seria capaz de asesinar a la persona más importante en tu vida, Luna.

Luna no sabia que decir, Malfoy la observaba tan serio, tan decidido, tan triste. No podía sentir odio por alguien que tuviera una mirada tan humana. Luna bajo la vista al suelo y sintió el suspiro sentido del chico que estaba frente a ella. Pero ahora solo quería la respuesta a una sola pregunta, que aunque no era la más importante, era la que necesitaba para poder creerle a ese pobre muchacho.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin alzar la vista.

El chico se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, se acerco a Luna y tomándola de la barbilla la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Luna estaba llorando, se sentía confundida y desesperada. Y su corazón ya comenzaba a creer que nunca más vería a su adorada dueña. Luna solo quería ver a Ginny, sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando y no demorarían en caer.

- ¿Por qué no eres capaz de asesinar a Ginny? Malfoy… dime… - la voz de la rubia era entrecortada, y sus labios temblaban sutilmente.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad… mi verdad?

- Si…

- Yo no puedo matar a Ginny por esto…

Y los labios de Malfoy aprisionaron los de Luna tiernamente en un beso suave y calido. Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y Malfoy cerro los suyos disfrutando de aquel primer y ultimo beso que le daría a su amada. La chica se sonrojo, aquel beso que le estaban dando estaba plagado de amor y era agradable. Pero se lo estaba dando el muchacho que hasta hace unos pocos segundos estaba a punto de matar. El chico de cabellera rubia poso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Luna y lentamente separo sus labios de los de ella. Luna lo miro directamente a los ojos, ella había parado de llorar y ahora parecía que Malfoy era el que comenzaría a botar lágrimas.

- Yo no puedo separarte de esa chica porque se que te causaría un tremendo dolor…

- Malfoy…

- Mi querida Luna… ¿sabes cual es mi deseo?

- Dime...

- Escuchar de tus labios mi nombre, pronunciado sin ningún rencor y sin ningún odio.

El chico tomó su varita, la hizo girar en el aire y las cuerdas que aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos de Luna desaparecieron. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y Malfoy se arrodillo junto a ella, atrayéndola hacia él hasta abrazarla y hundirse en sus largos cabellos. Luna no hizo nada por evitarlo, aun estaba sorprendida y su corazón estaba conmocionado.

- Perdóname… Luna.

- Por favor, dime que tú… dime que tú no mataste a Ginny… por favor.

- Yo no la mate.

- Entonces… dime donde esta.

- Dentro del espejo…

- ¿Dentro? – Luna observo su reflejo en el cristal sin entender bien lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Ginny, dentro del espejo? Eso era imposible – No te creo…

- Pues no te estoy mintiendo – le dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz que denotaba sinceridad. Luna ya no pudo dudar más.

- Si es verdad lo que me dices… llévame dentro.

- Pero… - El chico la separo de él y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, si hacia lo que le estaban pidiendo, podría tambien perder a su amada Luna y no lo soportaría… no podría soportarlo.

- Llévame dentro… por favor – le volvió a pedir Luna sin poder evitar que una lagrima bajara por su mejilla.

- Esta bien – dijo el rubio accediendo resignado y sonriéndole agregó – espero que salgas del espejo bien y con tu chica en brazos ¿entendido?

Él se levantó y ayudó a Luna a ponerse de pie, luego se posicionó, extendió el brazo y desde el nuevamente un haz de luz verde salio despedido hasta chocar contra el cristal del espejo. Malfoy frunció el seño. Debía lograrlo, por aquella chica, por Luna, por la felicidad de su amada. Su brazo comenzo a ponerse negro, a llenarse de unas horribles escamas. Los ojos del chico se pusieron en blanco. Quería parar, quería detenerse, el dolor era constante e iba en aumento. Quería gritar, pero no lo haría, Luna lo necesitaba. Entonces, y por fin, el cristal del espejo se puso acuoso, Malfoy sonrió y bajó su brazo, que parecía muerto.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Luna mirando con preocupación el brazo del rubio.

- Si, no importa, ve… - le contesto el chico, tapándose con la manga de su túnica el brazo herido lo más que pudo y silenciando un gemido de dolor.

Luna observo un momento a Malfoy y luego le dio la espalda y se dirigió al espejo, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del cristal deformado, se detuvo y aun dándole la espalda al chico, susurro:

- Te pido perdón…

- ¿Por qué? – Malfoy no entendía bien las palabras de Luna.

- Por todo lo que has sufrido por mí…

- Tú no tienes la culpa, yo me enamore sabiendo que nunca me corresponderías…

- Pero…

- Si lo tomas por ese lado, yo soy el culpable.

- Oye… - le llamo Luna, mientras con una de sus manos atravesaba el espejo.

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre te estaré agradecida… Draco – y luego de esto, la chica cruzo completamente el acuoso cristal del espejo de Oesed.

Malfoy se quedo sin palabras, observando su imagen deformada reflejada en el cristal, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente hasta apoyarse en la pared en la que anteriormente había tenido sujeta a Luna, y cayendo por ella se sentó en el suelo de piedra. Observo el cielo y cerró los ojos. Luego sonrió.

- Mi nombre se escuchó hermoso en tus labios, mi amada Luna – dijo sobandose el brazo herido y proponiéndose descansar mientras esperaba a que su querida volviera con Ginny sana y salva.

…

- ¿Y porque tu estas triste? – pregunto Harry sacando una hoja de la planta que estaba junto a el y comenzando a romperla en pequeños pedazos.

Hermione lo miro sin saber que responderle, por un lado pensó que era mejor no comentárselo ya que podría ponerlo mas triste, pero por otro lado, hasta ahora nadie había tenido tiempo ni había querido escucharla; Harry era el primero en preguntarle que era lo que sentía.

- Deberías imaginártelo ¿no? – fue lo único que atino a decir la castaña.

- Prefiero que me lo digas tu, así te sentirías mejor ¿no crees? – le respondió el chico lanzando los pequeños pedazos de hoja al aire, siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Hermione observo los ojos tristes de Harry, y suspiro tambien triste, observo la luna y cerro los ojos, dejándose acariciar por el silencio nocturno. Si, era mejor hablar con Harry que con otra persona, al menos él, en su situación actual, la comprendería.

- Lo extraño, eso es todo, lo extraño mucho.

- Yo tambien lo extraño mucho, Hermione.

- Pero no de la forma en que yo lo extraño.

- ¿Por qué nunca pudieron confesarse sus sentimientos?

- Harry, esa es la única pregunta a la que no he podido encontrarle una respuesta clara.

- El te quería mucho…

- Lo se, y yo lo quería a él.

- Creo que es cierto el dicho "Los que se quieren se aporrean"

- Vamos, no bromees con esto.

- No puedes negarlo, ustedes dos se pasaban peleando.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Para mí, esas peleas eran las que le daban el encanto a nuestra relación.

- Hermione, yo… no se que… no se como…

- Solo quiero que alguien entienda cuanto lo extraño y cuanto le sigo queriendo.

- Pues yo lo entiendo – dijo Harry levantándose, y acercándose a su amiga agrego – Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

- Harry… - susurro Hermione dándose media vuelta para abrazar a su amigo fuertemente, sus lagrimas no tardan en salir y esto hace que Harry se sienta aliviado. Por fin su amiga se sentirá mas tranquila, aunque la paz nunca retornara por completo a su corazón.

El chico rodeo con sus brazos a su amiga y oculto su rostro en aquella suave cabellera de color castaño. Sentía los sollozos y los temblores de Hermione y eso le producía aun más tristeza. No le gustaba que ella llorara, nunca le había gustado. Ella nunca se había separado de su lado y por esa misma razón él tampoco se separaría de ella nunca. La chica que lloraba entre sus brazos era la única persona querida que le quedaba, todos los demás lo habían abandona parcial o completamente; no dejaría que nadie mas le causara tal sufrimiento, la protegería con su propia vida si fuese necesario. Eso era un juramento, una promesa, una ley grabada con fuego en su corazón.

- Harry… - los dos amigos se separaron un poco, los dos algo sonrojados, y Harry observo a la chica que había susurrado su nombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto, con voz suave.

- No nos sirve de nada estar así – comento la castaña esquivando la mirada confundida del chico – no nos sirve de nada estar enojados con el mundo.

- Pero es comprensible estarlo – respondió él, volviendo a abrazarla, esta vez con ternura nos arrebato lo que mas queríamos sin compasión, y nos hace sufrir sin darnos algo de consuelo.

- Pero, debemos tomarlo no como algo personal, Harry – dijo la chica separándose del muchacho, bajando del barandal del balcón y desde la puerta de la habitación agrego – El destino es el destino, no podemos contradecirlo.

- Pero… - iba a decir algo, más tuvo que detenerse, su amiga parecía más triste que nunca.

- No podemos estar en guerra con cada persona querida que nos causa daño, Harry, eso solo nos causa más sufrimiento a nosotros y a los demás.

- Tienes razón, pero entonces… ¿Qué propones? – pregunto acercándose a su amiga y parándose junto a ella.

- Vamos a visitar a Ginny y a Luna – propuso Hermione abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo. Harry dudo, pero solo fueron unos segundos, luego siguió a su amiga por el largo pasillo hasta la entrada principal de la casa.

…

Luna caminaba por la oscuridad total, guiada solo por su instinto, por su corazón que la llevaba por el camino correcto, por el sendero hacia Ginny. Sentía frió y sabia que su aliento salía en forma de vapor desde su boca. Dio unos pasos más y entonces, a la distancia, vislumbro un bulto. Camino hacia allí y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Una replica exacta de ella recostada en el regazo de Ginny, mientras su amada le acariciaba suavemente el cabello platinado.

- Ginny… - susurro involuntariamente.

Entonces la pelirroja abrió los ojos y los posó en la figura que se encontraba frente a ella, entonces se levanto bruscamente, sobresaltando a la Luna que estaba en su regazo, y se apegó a la muralla camuflada con la oscuridad que estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunto a la recién llegada.

- Soy… Luna… - le respondieron palabras confusas.

- ¿Luna? ¿La verdadera Luna? – pregunto, casi segura de que la respuesta seria si, pero…

- Aléjate de Ginny – dijo otra voz, la Luna que estaba anteriormente reposando sobre el regazo de la pelirroja se posiciono detrás de la Luna recién llegada - ¿Qué te crees viniendo aquí y diciendo que tu eres Luna? Impostora.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Luna a su copia.

- Soy Luna – le respondieron con una sonrisa maniaca e inocente.

La rubia retrocedió asustada. ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Quién era aquella chica igual a ella? ¿Y que hacia Ginny con ella? No comprendía nada, y su determinación comenzo a flaquear. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Ginny, que observaba a las dos Lunas con temor en sus ojos.

- ¿Ginny… que… que sucede aquí? – pregunto Luna con la voz temblorosa.

- Yo… ¿Quién es Luna… mi Luna… quien? – atino a decir Ginny dirigiendo su mirada a la Luna de la izquierda, luego a la de la derecha y de nuevo a la de la izquierda.

- Yo soy Luna, Ginny - respondieron las dos rubias al unísono.

Esto las sorprendió y las dos se dirigieron miradas de odio y desafió, entonces las dos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y la punta de cada varita termino en el cuello de su oponente. Ninguna de las dos temía a titubear, sabían que esto se transformaría en un duelo a muerte. Lentamente, las dos rubias, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia. Estaban nerviosas, pero decididas. Una de las dos quería suplantar a la otra, y la otra quería demostrar que ella era la verdadera. Pero… ¿Cuál?

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamaron las dos al unísono, pero para su sorpresa, ningún hechizo fue realizado. No ocurrió nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una.

- Ya entiendo, en este lugar no podemos utilizar la magia de ataque – respondió la otra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar la primera, guardando su varita en un bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Que tendremos que pelear por el amor de una dama a la antigua – respondió nuevamente la otra, pronunciando unas palabras y haciendo que delante de cada una aparezca una espada de noble filo.

- ¿Un duelo?

- Exacto.

- Este bien, no me importa.

- ¿Preparada?

- Cuando quieras.

- Prepárate impostora, esto no lo veras venir.

Y las dos chicas tomaron sus espadas y corrieron a atacarse, las hojas filosas se golpeaban mientras las dos trataban de herir a la otra a muerte. La intensidad de la pelea subía más y más a medida de que el duelo se prolongaba. Mientras tanto, Ginny observaba horrorizada como las dos chicas se herían por ella; ella no quería esto, no quería ser la culpable de aquel espectáculo.

- ¡Por favor deténganse! – pidió a gritos, pero ninguna la escucho, solo estaban concentradas en tres cosas: protegerse de algún ataque, efectuar un ataque certero y provocarle la muerte a su oponente.

La Luna, que anteriormente había estado recostada junto a Ginny, esquivo el ataque de la otra y rápidamente ataco por un costado a su enemiga. Esta no pudo esquivarlo y recibió un gran corte en el brazo con el cual manipulaba la espada. La herida cayó al suelo, su brazo no se movía ya que estaba paralizado por el dolor y con su otra mano trataba de contener la sangre que caía desde la herida.

La que había quedado en pie se acerco ha burlarse.

- ¿Cansada? – Pregunto divertida y luego, cruelmente, pateo a su oponente en un costado – Eres débil, no das lo mejor de ti y eso no te hace digna de Ginny.

La rubia dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a la supuesta vencida, se acerco a Ginny y le extendió una mano, esta la observo un momento, dudosa, y luego tomo lentamente la mano que le ofrecían. La rubia sonrió complacida.

- Vamos, salgamos de aquí – dijo la chica de cabellos platinados, mas algo la detuvo.

- No lo permitiré…

- ¿Qué? – Susurró dándose la vuelta y viendo como su enemiga se levantaba dificultosamente – ¿Pero que…?

- No lo permitiré…

- ¿Qué pretendes?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la Luna que sangraba terriblemente tomo su espada entre las dos manos y decididamente se lanzo en una carrera frenética contra su oponente, decidida a matarla, decidida a acabar con su existencia.

- ¡Maldita! – grito la que iba a ser atacada, tomando bruscamente a Ginny y poniéndola frente a ella – Atrévete si puedes.

- ¡Entiende que no permitiré que Ginny se vaya con un demonio que intenta suplantarme!

Ginny, al ver como la chica no iba a detenerse grito, esperando su fin, cerró los ojos y espero sentir el dolor; pero nada ocurrió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dulces ojos de Luna, esta le sonreía tiernamente, como diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Entonces se percato que por una de las manos de Luna, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba hasta que en un momento se detenía y comenzaba a caer en pequeñas gotas rojas hacia el oscuro suelo. De reojo, la pelirroja se fijo en la chica que estaba detrás de ella, y vio como la espada de Luna se clavaba por un lugar muy cercano a su hombro derecho, esquivando su clavícula y llegando hasta el mismo corazón. Ginny cerró los ojos. Entonces el cuerpo de la falsa Luna se disolvió en la nada, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Ginny, asustada, se abrazo fuertemente a su amiga; esta soltando la espada ensangrentada, bajo los brazos y tambien abrazo a su amiga, a su amada.

- Creí que era mi fin – susurro la pelirroja echándose a llorar.

- Sabes muy bien que yo nunca te haría daño – le dijo Luna, acariciando su cabeza para darle consuelo.

- Eres tú… Luna, eres tu…

- Claro que los soy, no te preocupes, todo termino.

Ginny levantó su rostro para mirar a Luna, esta le dirigía la mirada más cariñosa que nadie nunca antes le había dirigido. Ginny se separo de ella suave y lentamente y bajo la mirad al suelo, se sentía culpable, por causarle todo este dolor a Luna.

- Tuviste que matar por mi, Luna – dijo la chica de mejillas pecosas.

- Eso no importa… - afirmo la rubia dando unos pasos hacia la pelirroja, con los brazos extendidos, para volver a refugiarla en sus brazos – soy capaz de matar y hasta de dar mi vida por ti Ginny.

En respuestas a esas palabras, Luna recibió una fuerte bofetada de manos de su amada Ginny.

- ¿Por qué...?

- ¡¿Qué pretendías! – Grito Ginny - ¡¿Qué pretendías batiéndote en duelo con esa chica!

- Yo… pretendía salvarte…

- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

- Yo no quise preocuparte… yo…

- Si mueres yo… yo…

- Ginny…

- ¡No podría soportar perderte Luna!

Y la hermana menor de los Weasley corrió a los brazos de la rubia, y la abrazo nuevamente, traspasándole tal calor a Luna que esta se sonrojo y tambien la abrazo fuertemente.

- Yo no quiero que mates por mi… no quiero que mueras… yo…

- Ginny… - Luna recordaba que ese mismo sentimiento era el que llenaba su corazón en el instante en que Ginny casi muere ahogada, el mismo.

- Luna yo… yo solo quiero… - la pelirroja clavo sus ojos en los de la chica a la que estaba abrazada - ¡Yo solo quiero que me ames y que estés para siempre a mi lado, solo eso quiero!

Y antes de que Luna pudiera responderle, Ginny acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso, la beso tiernamente, produciendo una sensación nunca antes sentida en el corazón de Luna. Las mejillas de las dos chicas se tiñeron de un tinte rojo y sus respiraciones se convirtieron en una. Los latidos de Ginny ahora no eran solo los de ella, si no que eran los latidos de las dos. Sus almas y sus corazones eran uno. Las dos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban de aquella caricia en la que se estaban entregando por completo. El tiempo se convirtió en algo irrelevante y su transcurso se difumino.

Luego de unos minutos, talvez segundos o talvez horas, Ginny y Luna abrieron los ojos y rompieron aquel mágico contacto. Las dos se sonrieron.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que me has dicho, Ginny? – pregunto la rubia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Claro que si Luna, claro que si.

- ¿Y Harry? – en el rostro de Luna se vislumbro un atisbo de tristeza.

- ¿Harry? Harry ya no me interesa de la forma que tú crees…

- Ginny…

La pelirroja tomo la mano de su amada y la atrajo hacia su pecho, hacia su corazón. Luna se sonrojo aun más y sus latidos se aceleraron hasta el punto de que la mente de Luna se puso confusa.

- ¿Sientes mis latidos?

- Si… son rápidos, pero suaves a la vez…

- Mi corazón no late así por Harry, ni tampoco por la emoción del momento…

- Esos latidos son por…

- Exacto, mi corazón late así por ti y por nadie más. Mi corazón quiere que seas su dueña y no vivirá por nadie más que por ti… Luna…

Y volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue un contacto corto, pero lleno de amor.

- Salgamos de aquí, Ginny, debes descansar – le dijo Luna tomándola de la mano.

- Mejor preocúpate por ti, que estas sangrando mucho.

- Es verdad – dijo Luna nerviosa, hasta ahora no se había percatado de lo mucho que sangraba – creo que tendré que comprarme un abrigo nuevo.

- Pero que cosas dices, lo llevaremos donde mi madre, ella es experta en estas cosas, ella lo solucionara.

- Me alegro, es mi abrigo favorito – comento Luna mientras, tomada de la mano de Ginny, guiaba a su pelirroja hasta la salida. Cuando llegaron frente al cristal acuoso agregó - ¿Preparada?

- Si – fue la respuesta inmediata de Ginny.

Y las dos cruzaron el frió cristal tomadas de la mano; hacia su mundo, su verdadero mundo.


End file.
